


四畳半幻想紀

by asaharei



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaharei/pseuds/asaharei
Summary: *罗斯阿鲁罗斯 | 同軸リバ | 恋爱向但没什么特别分左右的内容大概无差*半架空四叠半神话大系paro，不知道梗也没关系差不多就是个京都大学生pa*因为是半架空还是和原作时空轴有点关系，四章后plus剧透有*loop系平行世界
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一畳

**Author's Note:**

> *半架空四叠半神话大系paro，不知道梗也没关系差不多就是个京都大学生pa  
> *因为是半架空还是和原作时空轴有点关系，四章后plus剧透有  
> *全员打酱油艾鲁夫出没，佛依公主有  
> *有非常非常非常轻微的罗斯女装要素  
> *含有春原频道短篇「みんな無事」梗  
> *黑塔雷阿鲁，适合什么都能接受的人

**第一畳**

  
世界上还有比这更可疑的档口吗。  
当阿鲁巴忍受着初夏的闷热走过木屋町通时，一处怎么看都散发着可疑气息的占卜师露天档吸引了他的视线。又或者说，这样格格不入的档主，恐怕经过的人没有谁能忍住不去扫一眼。简单的桌子上像模像样地摆放着露天占卜师会有的家档，这要是后面坐着一位身穿长袍的长发美女，一定会是个广受认可的露天占卜摊吧。偏偏坐在座位上的人虽然确实穿着长袍，但绝不是什么散发着神秘魅力的女性，而是有着黝黑皮肤的年轻男子。  
阿鲁巴甚至可以看见长袍下面是绿色的背心。  
“我看您好像有心事。”  
话一出口更可疑了。到京都上大学三个年头，尽管大阪就在隔壁，但阿鲁巴觉得走遍关西和近畿也找不出这么奇怪的口音。他正想要拒绝，可对方却又自顾自地说了下去。既然目光已经交汇，就这样走掉似乎也不合礼数，教养良好的阿鲁巴揣着满心的尴尬，听着对方用奇怪的关西腔发表高见，恨不得让他立刻改用标准语好好说话。  
“您现在正苦于处理人际关系。”  
阿鲁巴对此颇有头绪，可又试问这世界上有谁不苦于处理人际关系呢？果然还是不该听信不认识的人信口开河。  
“但是其实解决的契机早就已经在您眼前，只差伸手抓住。”  
“契机？”  
虽然心里打了99个问号，但还是压不下那剩下的一点好奇心。脱口而出的反问似乎让奇怪占卜师情绪高涨了起来，提高了一个音阶斩钉截铁地说道：  
“对，总而言之，不要错过良机，要付诸行动。记住了！要是错过了的话，您的努力就又都白费了哦，阿鲁巴先生。好了，惠顾1000日元。”  
“强买强卖！”  
只顾着吐槽的阿鲁巴，等到走出500米外才想起来占卜师知道自己的名字才是最最可疑的事，但事到如今他也没有时间和勇气往回走，只好安慰自己大约只是被那可疑的气息所迷惑，以致于出现了可疑的错误记忆。  
  
阿鲁巴并不需要绞尽脑汁，就可以轻易想见自己到底有些什么心事。踏入大学校门至今两年，他就像所有来自全国各地的同学一样，梦想着拥有人人羡慕的美妙大学生活，但离如愿以偿似乎还有一段距离。所幸阿鲁巴是个随遇而安的人，基本来说他对他的处境没有太大的不满，唯一让他有些闹不明白的，也只有社团里的那点人际关系了。想到这里，与他的心事息息相关的核心人物的脸掠过眼前，仿佛还听见了几声奇怪的笑声，他打了一个寒颤，莫名觉得该吃点好的慰劳自己了。  
人就是这么实际，填饱肚子总会获得些许的满足感，饿着肚子的时候哪儿哪儿不得劲。囊中羞涩的阿鲁巴很自然而然地就想起了鲛拉面。那是一家只会在夜晚开张的店，据说汤汁用尽了鲨鱼的浑身宝藏熬制，但真伪阿鲁巴也无法判断。为什么会知道这家静悄悄的秘店，原因在于农学院研究生前辈的指引。亚努阿与店主的交情颇深，深到连阿鲁巴也不知道他们算是怎样的关系。  
至于工学院三年级的阿鲁巴为什么会认识农学院的亚努阿，说来说去还是要回到社团的事情上。社团这种地方总是会聚集学校里各个学部各个年级的人，而话剧社显然在各种社团里还要拔得头筹，汇聚了各种奇特得不止一点两点的人。阿鲁巴入学时亚努阿已经在读修士课程，早已不参加社团里的具体事务，只是偶尔过来分享学校菜田里栽培出来的番茄，倒也还算是说话投机。  
老实说亚努阿今年到底是第几年的修士课程阿鲁巴也不清楚，自然也就搞不清鲛拉面店主的年纪，只知道他和亚努阿同年。见到阿鲁巴，老板也没有多说话，只是一副“我已经知道你今天要点什么了，毕竟体谅朋友的心情也是哥们该做的事情”的表情竖起了大拇指。  
刚知道这里时阿鲁巴也一惊一乍地吐槽过为什么明明挂着菜单却丝毫不需要客人点单这件事，但时光过了2年该习惯的事情似乎也总会习惯起来。不管怎么说把事情交给店主后他拉开椅子坐下，却被身后传来的声音吓了一跳。  
“我肚子饿了。”  
彬彬有礼却毫无脉络的一句话，甚至算不上是打招呼。  
“你怎么在这儿！”就算是此刻最不乐意遇上的曹操，该说的话还是要响亮地说出来，“叫碗拉面不就好了？”  
在拉面档的门口控诉自己肚子饿到底有何意义，哪怕知道是明知故问，也坚决不可以放弃自己的权益。  
“你竟然要放着一个饿着肚子的人不管吗？没想到你是这么无血无泪的人。”  
“说法！怎么回事，这是要我请客的意思吗……”  
“不是勇者先生请客的拉面根本不好吃啊。”  
“给全国的拉面师傅道歉啊！”  
说了这么多脸上也毫无歉意的来者在阿鲁巴面前兀自坐下，以流水一般的动作向老板搭话，并把帐记在了阿鲁巴头上。谁会想到自己想以吃拉面忘却的人物又会在吃拉面的时候出现呢，说句实话，阿鲁巴也不是没有这样的预感。不管如何，这两年罗斯就像个幽灵一样，不管阿鲁巴在哪，总会有他的身影。  
罗斯是个名副其实的理学院的学生。如果要和他正经谈学习上的事，阿鲁巴十有八九是不知道他在说什么的。尽管如此，理学院和工学院在科目上还是有恰到好处的默契，所以在社团以外的事情上他们也不至于无话可谈。第一次遇见罗斯是在鸭川三角洲的迎新会上，那时候还稚气未脱无法适应大学生社团生活奔放本性的阿鲁巴呆坐在一群学长当中任人宰割，罗斯明明是同学年却一脸主人风貌，以至于阿鲁巴看见他邪恶的笑脸时还误以为自己即将被坏心眼的学长纠缠而内心颤栗地出了一身冷汗，河边的凉风不失时宜地让他真的抖了三抖。话是这么说可是夜色深沉，加之身处乱哄哄的环境中阿鲁巴第一眼看清的只有在月光下反光的红色眼瞳，不知道还以为自己撞上了传说中的京都大妖，会吸血的那种。  
“哎呀哎呀这不是勇者先生吗。”  
当时的罗斯开口第一句就是这个，可是阿鲁巴丈二摸不着头脑。  
“勇？嗯？抱歉我叫……”  
“在那种情况下做出那种事情，除了勇者我还能叫你什么？”  
“不要把人说得跟罪犯一样？！”  
这样的初次接触后过了三年，阿鲁巴至今不知道罗斯为什么给他起这样的一个外号，也放弃了去纠正的力气。三年以来罗斯一边极尽全力地对他履行着抖S行为，一边成为了学校的风云人物。只要提起罗斯的名字总有路边的女生在窃窃私语，甚至流传着不知道哪里有售卖他的机密生写真的流言。成绩优秀相貌出众，加之话剧社看板男演员的身份，请问这不是偶像又是什么？！阿鲁巴真心不知道罗斯到底是看上了自己哪一点，才会像现在这样子用他钱包里的钱白吃白喝。要是把这事说出去，是不是要让全校女生心碎？不，在她们心碎之前，恐怕自己会先变成宇宙中的尘埃。  
阿鲁巴绝不是讨厌罗斯，不如说他打心底里觉得罗斯不管在哪个方面都是个值得尊敬的校园风云人物，只是两人的关系中有太多不可思议的部分，直到现在他也想不清楚，所以时不时就要停下来思考一番。在思考的中途本人登场，这对心脏可太不温柔了。这样的巧合真的会存在于这个世上吗？他不禁在心里打个问号，却一个没防备把想法说出了口。  
“巧合？不，这是我的爱啊，我们是被命运的黑线绑在一起的。”  
这可真是令人心生畏惧的回答。罗斯吸着自己碗里的面，还不忘从阿鲁巴碗里捞走为数不多的叉烧，鲛拉面的面汤清爽而不油腻，就算是这样的天气，也能好吃得让人大快朵颐。仔细一看，老板为罗斯准备的是不同的一品，真不愧是老板。  
“勇者先生，请你明天一定要来参加聚会哦。佛依佛依说是有很重要的事要商量。”  
清空眼前拉面的罗斯似乎正是为了告诉阿鲁巴这件事而来。心善如阿鲁巴，听说是友人的重要之事，就把刚才内心的一连串思绪也放在了后头。  
“是吗？发条信息给我不就好了……”  
疑惑地掏出手机看了一眼社团群组，却没有任何消息。罗斯发出一声冷笑，理所当然地蔑视道：  
“所以垃圾山先生才是垃圾山先生啊，这种事情都察觉不到果然是小孩子吧。”  
“外号变了？！”  
“是不想公诸于众的事情，所以才先找男子商量啊。”  
“从你嘴里听到这种像是八卦的事情我也觉得很不可思议啊……”  
“毕竟我已经被认为是勇者先生担当了，所以才会让我来啊。”  
“什么时候开始被这样认为的？！”  
“总之，我也不知道具体内容，明天晚饭时间见吧。”  
简洁地结束话题后，罗斯朝一直坐在后头的老板举起手：  
“请帮我上一份甜点。”  
“拉面店叫甜点？！”  
“来了——”  
“还真的有啊？！”  
这样冲击的事实让阿鲁巴甚至忘记了自己的那份拉面还只吃到了一半。罗斯噗哧噗哧地补充道：  
“勇者先生不知道嘛？这里最出名的就是店主会满足客人的一切点单啊。毕竟店主是男子汉中的男子汉。”  
“和男子汉有关系嘛？！”  
就像是这样，和罗斯闹嘴的时间总是转眼就过去。惦记着明天的聚会睡下时，阿鲁巴像所有的现代人一样掏出手机，忽然才想到，就算不发在群组，不也就是罗斯直接私聊他一条信息就可以解决的事吗？为什么还非得亲自跑一趟？果然自己是被缠上了吧。  
  
  
翌日的会议在家庭餐厅召开，佛依佛依用前所未有的男子汉般的表情低下头，郑重其事拜托道：  
“各位，请帮我一个忙。今年夏天的演出我有些想法。”  
基本上来说，话剧社的主要演剧目都会在11月的学园祭进行，但除此之外也会有其他公演，以供不同年级不同趣味的同学进行各种不同的尝试。佛依佛依是现任社长，如此郑重想必是有相当的理由。阿鲁巴自然是这么想，但接下来听到的答案却有些让他大跌眼镜。  
“我……想把这次的公演作为给她正式的回答。”  
在场的人怕是都愣了愣，但都很快地反应过来佛依佛依在说什么。年初，社团内的人气女演员向佛依佛依告白了，此后两人一直让旁人看着脸红羞涩。打破沉默的是学长克莱尔天真无邪又发自真心地发问：  
“你和小公主还没有交往吗？”  
干得好，能直接问出来的也只有克莱尔了，这恐怕是在场所有人的心声。阿鲁巴在心里吐槽千遍万遍，但对于他人私事不好插嘴这一点也有些踌躇。这一声打通所有人筋脉的灵魂质问使得佛依佛依发出中箭般的痛苦哼哼，扶住额头答曰：  
“我知道你们要说什么，不过就别问了，但是总之——”  
简单一番描述总结下来，就是佛依佛依为下一次公演写了全新的剧本，而主演是他和小公主。佛依佛依虽然是社长，三年来却从未当过主演，这其中与他爱照顾人又乐于谦让的性格不无关系。若有新的剧本，一般是大家商量决定，这次为了他的个人情况做出这种决定，也怪不得他会向所有人低头了。  
剧本的内容是幻想故事。这一类的剧本虽然王道，但对道具、衣服和布景却颇有要求，所以佛依佛依也是第一个向阿鲁巴表示了歉意。今年三年级的阿鲁巴刚刚上任道具组的组长，这恐怕会成为他上任后的第一个重任。但阿鲁巴一想到能帮上佛依佛依一个大忙，倒也还挺高兴的。  
“还有就是登场角色比较多，阿鲁巴，恐怕还得让你们兼任龙套了。”深知这个请求可能会给大家带来重大工作量的佛依佛依再一次低下了头，一边还板着脸说道，“我实在是把所有的心意都堵在这一次演出上了……”  
“虽然我对演出没什么意见，但是我觉得你大可以直接答应小公主……”  
阿鲁巴忍不住说出心里话，但是佛依佛依却好像完全没有听见他在说什么。一直没有吭声的罗斯在听见大家都要出演之后跳了跳眉毛，终于开口说道：  
“我是没问题，演员表什么时候出？”  
从入社开始罗斯就一直是常规演员阵容，或者说，他早已经是社团的看板演员之一。但是出于这一次的特殊情况，罗斯似乎不需要出演太重要的角色。对此佛依佛依也有些过意不去，又重复问了一遍罗斯的意见。罗斯一脸轻松地笑道：  
“偶尔休息一下也不错啊，也不是完全不上台——”  
说着罗斯瞄了一眼阿鲁巴。那眼神里，阿鲁巴似乎品出了一种愤怒，带着阿鲁巴此时此刻怎么也读不懂的刻薄与挑衅。  
“——毕竟妨碍别人谈恋爱是要被马踢的嘛。”  
这话到底是对自己说的，还是对佛依佛依说的，不管如何，阿鲁巴只觉得冷汗唰地一下就下来了，大概这就是所谓的本能的畏惧。罗斯不知道为什么在生他的气，这他是看出来了。  
鉴于在场的人都是与佛依佛依关系亲近的人，简单的商讨后，在场的成员都对佛依佛依表示了支持。正式的安排会在和女性社员商讨后再出具体方案（阿雷斯似乎已经提前知道了这件事，正设法在其中周旋），所以当天他们就就地解散了。  
  
佛依佛依写的剧本可以说是非常正统，但却又不失苦心。主人公的勇者奉命去解救被魔王掳走的公主，到最后却发现与自己一直并肩作战的战友正是女扮男装的公主的故事——不用想也知道公主的角色是佛依佛依为小公主精心设计的。也不知道佛依佛依是从什么时候开始准备剧本的，台词基本都已经修改完毕，所以排练也很快就进入了状态。只需要客串龙套的阿鲁巴虽然一头扎进了道具的制作中，但与别人不同的是，他从来不缺席任何一场排练。毕竟道具与演出效果实际挂钩，既然要帮佛依佛依这个忙，他也想认真对待，做出完全符合现场需要的道具和布景。  
从进入大学社团以来，阿鲁巴就一直在道具组。初高中时，阿鲁巴也梦想过自己上台大展身手的时刻，但是慢慢地，他就知道也许永远轮不到长相与能力都平平的自己担任主角。上了大学后，虽然没有放弃上台，但阿鲁巴开始专心做起后台的工作。  
平时做研究课题也有许多要实际动手的地方，所以做道具对阿鲁巴来说也算是得心应手、乐在其中。每次看见自己做的布景在台上发光发热，也总是充满了满足感。但是渴望上台的原始冲动就算再怎么淡化，也不会完全磨灭。看着担任主角的同伴们，说完全不羡慕是假的。  
每当这种时候，阿鲁巴就会不自觉地追随罗斯的身影。身为看板男演员，罗斯总是舞台上最闪耀的人之一。虽然平时总是动不动就对自己恶作剧，性格也谈不上好，但在舞台上，罗斯就是阿鲁巴憧憬的对象。扎实的技艺，也让阿鲁巴心生佩服。  
虽然有遗憾，但阿鲁巴打心底里希望罗斯和其他同伴可以在舞台上更加熠熠生辉，于是做道具也就更投入起来。每天在讲堂里忙前忙后做测量，时间一转眼就过了两个星期，直到露基给所有人带来了一个坏消息。  
露基是理学部一年级的学妹，和阿鲁巴、罗斯的关系都比较要好。  
“学园祭事务局不批准我们这次使用讲堂！”  
话剧社使用这个讲堂做演出地点已经是惯例，虽然不是说没有别的演出地点，但这次演出决定得比较急，现在再改演出舞台，道具和灯光等都要重新考量，恐怕会对日程造成比较大的影响。正在干活的阿鲁巴放下手里的道具站了起来，佛依佛依等人也走过来，和露基围成了一个圈。  
“说是和音乐剧社的日程有冲突，被驳回了。”  
露基掏出了学园祭事务局的通知单，只有一张薄纸片，却仿佛像死亡判决书。要说在理倒也是在理，可是作为当事人，实在无法简单地接受这个事实。就在佛依佛依和阿鲁巴拿着那张纸大眼瞪小眼的时候，罗斯又不知道从哪儿凑了过来，用仿佛只是吃个晚饭那么简单的口气说道：  
“那我们去事务局踢馆子吧！”  
“暴力！”  
吐槽归吐槽，总不能放任罗斯一个人真的去闹事。阿鲁巴心里有十万个问号。以他对罗斯的认识，除了对特定的人（比如自己）以外，罗斯并不是一个热爱挑事的人。更别提他平时对社团的事务并没有那么大的热情，很难想象他会为了佛依佛依的事情有如此大的动力。可现在罗斯却执意要去事务局办公室，哪怕阿鲁巴拦着他的腰，也没能让他停下脚步。生怕会闹出什么问题的阿鲁巴半拖带小跑地跟着罗斯来到了学园祭事务局的办公室，别说是胃了就连旁边的肋骨都隐隐作痛。  
“罗斯……让我们稳重些……”  
“有人吗——”  
“这里真的不是道场啊！”  
曾经学园祭事务局只是在学园祭季节才会出现的学生事务管理机构，但现在却在大小社团事务上都可以见到他们的身影。传说中他们与大学内部的秘密组织福猫饭店有千丝万缕的关系并掌握所有见不得光的校园组织，但真相如何当然不得而知。推开门，这办公室显得有些昏暗，却恰到好处地从窗台射进来一束光，正中的大办公桌前坐着一个百无聊赖的身影，正仰头盯着天花板无所事事。事务局自然不止事务局长一个人，但此时其他人却都不见了踪影，就好像早知道会有不速之客的到来似的。  
阿鲁巴眯起眼睛，觉得那身影有些熟悉。这一瞬间的晃神使他错过了阻止战争爆发的最佳时机，那熟悉的身影扫了门口一眼便站起身走上前，用在哪里听过的伪关西腔招呼道：  
“这不是话剧社的大明星罗斯君吗，特意跑到这种地方来有什么事呀？”  
“不能使用讲堂是怎么回事？”  
一改之前的风格，罗斯上来就直奔主题，毫不给对方废话的机会。  
“怎么回事？别说得那么难听，单纯是因为和别的社团的演出日程有冲突而已。”  
简单的白色T恤下是小麦色的皮肤，事务局长看上去就是个健全的优等生装扮，却毫无优等生气质，对于罗斯的挑衅也回以挑衅的回答，着实让一旁的阿鲁巴捏了一把汗。罗斯冷笑一声提出质疑。  
“日程有冲突？难道那前后一个星期都有人占用了讲堂吗，在临近暑假的这个时节？”  
“这涉及其他社团的隐私，恕我无可奉告。”  
说的话都是正论，可唯独是这个人，总让人觉得背后有其他的个人意图。就连阿鲁巴也察觉到的事罗斯不可能没有察觉，直接就捅破了窗户纸。  
“我们也是认真的。我是不知道你对我们有什么意见，能别私事公办吗？”  
“这话可真过分。我也只是照章办事啊。”事务局长说着沉下了脸，“借不借给你们反正都很无趣，为什么我要大费周章给你们调整日期？”  
“连调整日期都做不到，你是无能吗？”  
此话一出，空气中的温度就好像是降低到了零度，眼看着两个人就快要打起来了，抢先说话的却是从刚才就一直默不作声的阿鲁巴。确实，大摇大摆闯进办公室的是他和罗斯，可是刚刚事务局长的发言里，却唯独有一句话让他无论如何都无法接受。  
“别用有趣无趣来衡量别人啊！不管是我们还是其他社团，大家都是带着觉悟上讲堂的！”  
往前踏出一步的阿鲁巴把罗斯挡在了后面。正剑拔弩张的二人突然被打断，都有些愣神，事务局长也相应地后退了一步，靠在了自己的办公桌上。  
“我是话剧社的阿鲁巴，请问该怎么称呼你？”  
看上去是在生气，可是却不忘拾回刚才被罗斯抛至九霄云外的礼数。事务局长似乎回过神来，提起嘴角淡然自若地回答道：  
“叫我艾鲁夫就可以了。”  
“艾鲁夫同学，虽然不是学园祭上演剧目，但是我们对每一场公演都是认真的。你要说这不符合规定也就算了，但是可不可以不要用有趣无趣来做标准？”  
同伴们的觉悟被这样评判，阿鲁巴觉得这可以说是一种践踏。原本还想阻止罗斯闹出大事的他，不知不觉中也和罗斯站到了同一战线。  
“到底要怎么样我们才可以在预定时间和预订地点公演？”  
坚定的三白眼看上去竟有些气势逼人。艾鲁夫深吐一口气，一瞬间像是没了干劲，又很快贴回了最开始的笑脸。  
“果然还是拿阿鲁巴先生没辙啊。算了，阿鲁巴先生要是再不认真起来我也要头疼。”  
“什么？”  
音量太低，阿鲁巴没听清艾鲁夫自言自语了什么，但明显艾鲁夫也不想让他听到。  
“没什么。那要不这样吧，也比较有趣。”  
“你……”  
听见艾鲁夫还在说什么有趣不有趣，阿鲁巴的眼神也变得犀利起来。但是紧接着艾鲁夫就为他们提出了一个具有可行性提案。  
“老实说，那几天的活动都是非常大的活动呢，调整起来也不方便。不过如果话剧社有信心可以让讲堂满座，那我就可以把你们当作同一规格的活动来处理了。”  
“你说什么呢……”  
被挡住话头的罗斯想上前反驳，却被阿鲁巴拦下，二话不说地答应道。  
“没问题。就这么办吧。”  
“要是没有做到，演出后我也会给你们发无批准使用场地的通知书的。”  
说完这句话后，艾鲁夫也没有再多加刁难，只是在罗斯和阿鲁巴离开办公室时用只有阿鲁巴才能听得到的音量说道：  
“要好好抓住良机哦。”  
果然这人就是那天在路边的占卜师吧？差点想脱口而出的阿鲁巴终于还是忍了下来。  
  
  
出了教学楼，阿鲁巴就蹲到了地上。刚刚说的大话这会儿变成压在背后的大石，焦虑也浮上心头。真想给刚才一时昏了头的自己来一拳头，正这么想着，罗斯无情的拳头就真的飞了过来。  
“好痛！为什么突然打我？！”  
“看见勇者先生装帅我就控制不住自己的拳头……”  
“我现在都已经蹲在地上了啊？！”  
“啊，对不起，没能及时揍你……”  
“不要揍啊！”  
新绿覆盖的校道上找了个长凳坐下，罗斯从附近的自贩机带来了两瓶激甜的果汁，喝下去一口就呛得阿鲁巴咳了三声。短暂地沉默后，罗斯似乎已经完全没有了刚才踢馆子的兴致激昂，平静地问道：  
“突然说出那种话，果然勇者先生是志愿当勇者的吧？”  
“所以这个外号到底是怎么来的啊就别再开我玩笑了……说到底还不是因为罗斯……”  
后半句音量越来越小，可还是换来了罗斯的死亡威胁。  
“啊？竟然还想说是别人的错，好大的胆子啊？”  
这辈子还没听过这么吓人的敬语。原本就不是这个意思的阿鲁巴连忙否定，虽然心里话让人有些不好意思，可总比被罗斯打死要好。  
“因为罗斯你看起来很重视这次演出啊！平常的你一定不会管这些事吧。那我也想尽量让罗斯你站上舞台……”  
罗斯不说话了。没注意到罗斯的表情变化的阿鲁巴不好意思地抓了抓脸。  
“突然这么说可能有点奇怪，但是我真的很喜欢舞台上的罗斯。这次演出对于佛依佛依来说也很重要，我无论如何都想要成功演出啊唔噗——”  
“勇者先生好恶心。”  
在阿鲁巴疼得满地找牙四处乱滚的时候，罗斯一边把阿鲁巴踩在脚底，一边似乎陷入了某种沉思，欲言又止的话音随风消散。  
“我重视这次演出的原因是因为第一次能和你一起……”  
“罗斯不要踩了疼疼疼你说什么疼疼疼——”  
“勇者先生要再断几根肋骨吗？”  
“现在也没断！好疼！”  
  
  
那之后的工作阿鲁巴可谓卯足了劲。虽然他们话剧社也算是多少有点历史的社团，但是作为学生社团要保证上座率，还是需要极大的努力。一开始带回这个消息，阿鲁巴也听见了不少怨言，但都被佛依佛依一一说服。宣传组要更加努力的工作，实在忙不过来的份，阿鲁巴也主动过去帮忙了。虽然只是龙套配角，但仅有的台词他也非常仔细的研究和排练了。仔细一想，这好象是他头一次和罗斯在同一场演出中有戏份，这样一想，干劲也更足了。  
可是计划永远赶不上变化，就在排练和准备也已经进入佳境，离演出只有2个星期的时候，足以影响整个演出的大事件发生了。  
“出院要3个星期？！”  
病床上的佛依佛依被抬高了腿，不知道为什么脸颊也是肿的。肿包的脸发出的果然也是肿包的声音，再严肃的道歉听上去也具备了某种戏剧效果：  
“抱歉！”  
“不，到底为什么？！”  
演出前出这种情况，阿鲁巴着实也慌了神。陪在一边的小公主连声道歉：“对不起对不起，都是我的错……”  
一番混乱的解释之后，真相才水落石出。也就是说，昨晚在佛依佛依和小公主之间发生了直击二人命运与灵魂的事件，最直接的结果是还没等到剧目演出，两个人便知晓了对方的心意，决定开始正式的交往。  
到这里都还是没问题的。问题在于，当佛依佛依说出自己的心意时，小公主陷入了一时的恐慌，回过神来时已经把佛依佛依揍得不醒人事并且还盛大地摔了一跤。阿鲁巴觉得槽点过多一时间竟不知道说啥好，最后千言万语化成一句对佛依佛依的至深关怀：  
“你觉得这样就好了吗？”  
“……船到桥头自然直吧。”  
当事人都这么说了，那阿鲁巴又能说什么呢。以一种怀疑人生的眼神盯着二人看后，身边的罗斯又干脆地把问题转到了正题：  
“所以是赶不上演出了？”  
这才是眼前最火烧眉毛的事。对着艾鲁夫夸下了那种海口，如果演出没有如期进行，那恐怕要变成话剧社存亡的危机。就算原本演剧的目的已经实现，可箭在弦上不得不发。  
“可以的话我当然想上，但是照着情况恐怕就算我上去也只会影响舞台效果。”  
佛依佛依面露苦色，阿鲁巴内心也是束手无策。现在要去哪里找对剧本熟悉，还有空排演的社员？不解决这个问题，一切都无从说起。  
“那不如让勇者先生来演这个主角吧。”  
罗斯此话一出，阿鲁巴陷入了短暂的当机。刚才罗斯说了什么？每个字都听的懂，一时间竟无法理解其中的意义。可是罗斯摆着一副平时开玩笑一样的表情，拉着阿鲁巴的领子重复了一遍：  
“勇者先生对剧本很熟吧？毕竟每场排练都在看呢。勇者先生原本的角色就是个龙套，要找人替也很方便。道具的工作，据我所知也已经基本完成了吧？”  
“诶？咦？诶？！你说什么呢罗斯？！”  
“就是字面意思啊，勇者先生你是脑子不好还是智商不够？”  
“两个都一个意思啊！不是这个问题！”  
震惊得说不出话的阿鲁巴陷入了语无伦次当中，但佛依佛依居然也赞同地点了点头，认为罗斯说的也不无道理。罗斯顿了顿后又接着补充道：  
“我的角色也只是配角，所以也可以辅助勇者先生。不过这就要问公主你一个问题了。我想你应该已经知道了为什么佛依佛依要排这个剧目……你是想等下次你们再重新上演一遍，还是现在先配合勇者先生演一场戏？”  
这对于小公主来说也是一个究极的选项。一方面，她对于社团有责任心。但是要说她真心的想法，那确实正如罗斯所说。张口又闭口了几番后，她老实承认：  
“我不想给大家添麻烦。但是如果可以的话，我当然希望是和……啊啊啊——”  
见佛依佛依差点又要陷入第二轮危机，罗斯眼疾手快地也不知道从哪里掏出了一只猫充当沙包，救下了佛依佛依一命（不知道为什么那猫看上去还颇为享受）。忽视社团内寻常可见的这光景，罗斯继续给佛依佛依说出了自己的打算。  
“我来演公主的这个角色吧。”  
这话让身边的一切混沌都陷入了停顿，而阿鲁巴也再一次被自己生产出的问号所淹没。这人在说什么呢？嗯？佛依佛依也是一副吃了奇怪东西的样子，瞪圆了眼睛。  
“我和勇者先生一样，原本的角色很好找人代替。当然，这样一来剧本就要有些微调，不过在病床上你也能写剧本吧。本来就是女扮男装的故事，反串起来也不难。虽然公主不能上台是个损失，但是我的女役——老实说，我觉得作为填满讲堂的噱头也足够了。”  
有什么情况，也能在台上帮勇者先生圆场。罗斯说这话的时候满脸笑容，可阿鲁巴却只能是把眼睛瞪得跟杠铃一样圆。佛依佛依满头大汗地问道“真的可以吗？我以为你不会对这种安排有兴趣……”，罗斯也没有收回他的话，只是用和善得要杀人的语气答道：  
“擅自在演出前受伤的人情日后当然要你还，不过我也不想错过帮勇者先生这个忙的大好机会啊。”  
这事可不能就这么决定了，阿鲁巴不顾一切地跳起来反驳：  
“罗斯你说什么呢！我怎么可能胜任主角！你该不会是觉得耍我好玩乐在其中吧？而且要说勇者的角色，罗斯来肯定更好——”  
“说什么呢，就算说你要女装也不会有任何话题度的好吧。”  
“这你说的也是可是……问题不是这个！”  
“你才是在说什么呢。据我所知，除了这两位当事人，对这个演出最上心的就是勇者先生你了。剧本你不是全记住了吗？对艾鲁夫夸下海口的是谁？”  
阿鲁巴还想说什么，却一时间哑然。不知道为什么，艾鲁夫又或者是占卜师说的那句“要抓住良机”又突然回响在他耳边。面前的罗斯出乎意料地勾起一个浅笑，用阿鲁巴从未听过的口气说道：  
“最想成为台上勇者的难道不是你吗？阿鲁巴。”  
那之后的事情，阿鲁巴的记忆有些暧昧不清，但总之这个离奇的方案竟就这样通过了。地狱一般的加急排练立刻就开始了，而阿鲁巴就觉得自己跟在梦里一样。一直以来他以为只有他在看着台上的人闪闪发光，却没想到台上的人也已经看透了自己的愿望。不可思议的是，当他站到台上，和罗斯踩着同一套步伐、配合着同一套呼吸演绎时，他的紧张竟也不知道消失在何处，只觉得如鱼得水一般的自然。这发自内心的喜悦也许一直在他心里，但却从未崭露头角，以至于连他自己也未曾察觉。和罗斯站在同一水平线上，竟是一件如此令人雀跃的事情。  
  
  
正式演出前的前一天，阿鲁巴躺在自己只有四叠半的房间里，看着天花板发呆。他的房间里总是堆满了各种完成和半成品的道具，演出期间更加惨不忍睹，很难找出一条完整的通道。在话剧社待了两年，从未有过这么波澜壮阔的两个月时间。为朋友的恋情出谋划策，去和学生组织吵架，甚至还把自己送上了舞台，到底是怎样的神才会开这种玩笑？麻烦他出来负责。只是阿鲁巴的内心比自己预想的还要平静，明天就是公演，他也觉得自己能做的事情都做了，剩下的只有相信自己和其他登台演出的同伴了。  
自然而然地也就想起了罗斯，竟就从门外传来了熟悉的声音。吓得一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身来，来者已经无视主人意愿地擅自走进了房间。  
“罗斯？你怎么来了？”  
“呜哇。好脏。果然是垃圾山先生……”  
“这些不是垃圾！怎么了，该不会是出了什么事吧？”  
可千万别再有突发情况了，这两个月突发情况已经多到心脏承受不住。但罗斯摇了摇头，从裤兜里掏出来一个握在手心里的小东西，丢给了阿鲁巴。接住后一看，是个挂饰。  
“这是什么？道具？”  
“没错，明天还请勇者大人戴着这个勇者的证明啊。”  
看你太累了，道具组其他成员没告诉你，直接做好了。想起道具组的同学们，阿鲁巴心里一阵暖哄哄的。有些像心型的道具上，刻着45号的号码。是从试作品开始编号的吗？阿鲁巴也不知道。  
“谢谢大家……谢谢你，罗斯。明天直接拿给我不就好了吗？还特意跑一趟。”  
“没什么，我还以为能看到勇者先生吓得哭鼻子的样子呢。”  
“谁要哭鼻子啊！”反射性地反驳后，阿鲁巴又垂下了肩膀。他深知自己还有许多不足，也不知道明天是否可以一切顺利。他只能尽力去做自己能做的事情，所以他并不紧张，但依然会有所担忧。明天和他一起战斗的会是罗斯，这么一想，他面对罗斯时，总是会禁不住说出一些丧气话。  
“我明天真的能好好当好这个‘勇者’吗……”  
罗斯吐了一口气。  
“什么，你还不是‘勇者’吗？”  
惊异地抬起头，看见的是罗斯的坏笑，洋溢着一种说不出的信心。阿鲁巴明白自己说了句傻话，把担忧抛到了脑后，笃定地回答道：  
“我是勇者，罗斯。”  
“那不就没问题了吗。”  
  
  
演出当天，观众席座无虚席。这其中恐怕很大的因素，是因为他们在海报打出了罗斯反串出演的消息。讲堂内的男女比例或许有些失衡，但至少通过了学园祭事务局的基础条件。阿鲁巴站在舞台上，灯光照得他浑身发烫，但道具是他自己做的，布景是他指挥完成的，这整个舞台，就仿佛是他自己营造的世界。  
本应由勇者救出的公主，实际上一直在勇者的身边。为了心爱的人与世界的秩序，隐藏自己的性别与身份。两个人并肩作战，却都有所隐瞒。当她真的被掳走的时候，勇者才知晓了真相。剧情和台词已经烂熟于心，阿鲁巴在台上，忽然有一种十分怀念的感觉。这感觉并不是因为台词与动作已经排练过太多遍，而是一种更奇妙的感觉。台上发生的故事，就好像一个揉杂在一起的梦，有种虚虚实实的恍惚感。明明是自己不可能经历过的幻想世界，却有些台词就好像是自己说出来过的。  
“我不是要去拯救世界，而是要去救我的朋友。不管克莱尔西昂是什么人——”  
王道的展开虽然老套，但却也最容易触人心弦。灯光下，罗斯昨天交予他的挂坠发出金属碰撞的响声，带着故事进入高潮。当最后主人公与公主再次重逢时，阿鲁巴有一刻觉得，从他人手里写出来的台词，就好像是他憋了好久的心里话。他甚至不用去扮演，只是让心声流露。  
“我想再一次和你一同冒险。”  
阿鲁巴不知道罗斯脸上洋溢的喜悦，到底只是按照剧本来的计划，还是也和他一样夹杂了个人的情感。他只看得出罗斯的面色在灯光下显得格外明亮，却又绝不是他平时所能见到的罗斯的表情。  
  
  
表演在掌声中落幕，所有的目的都得到了圆满的完成，获得了事务局也无话可说的成绩。两个多月来的忙碌终于告一段落。不知不觉中，外面已经到了五山送火的季节。这种人头攒动的日子里，社团里的小伙伴们竟然还是定到了那一天的晚饭宴席，以庆祝公演的圆满成功，以及社长的恋爱成就。  
演出结束后的好几天，阿鲁巴都感觉轻飘飘的。虽然算不上梦想成真，但有许多心情都得到了再次确认。不管怎么说，在台上的经历都令人兴奋，可以毫不含糊地用“快乐”来形容。曾经他只是在台下看着别人、看着罗斯，但一旦自己站到了舞台上，那是一种完全想象不到的新的景色。最重要的是，他确实很享受与罗斯的合作。那样心灵相通的感觉，也不知道是否还有机会再一次体验。  
想再和罗斯一起站上舞台。如果不是罗斯，他不仅不会有上台的机会，恐怕感想也会大打折扣。是罗斯给了他新的冒险和新的机会。这份心情，不应该只有他一个人反刍。没错，今晚就应该向罗斯说出自己的心情，谢谢他给自己带来全新的体验，告诉他，如果还有下一次，自己一定会用尽全力争取和他再次合作。  
为了不影响大家观景，庆功宴比平常的晚宴更早开始。阿鲁巴和罗斯毫无疑问是今晚的主角，但因为所属不同，还是在不同的餐桌上就座。学生们吃吃喝喝一番胡闹后，就到了各自致辞的时候，先是佛依佛依和小公主的自主申告，遭到了社员们的一致起哄，场面一度难以控制。轮到罗斯的时候还是大家都努力熄了火，才勉强算是安静了一些。阿鲁巴不知怎地也挺直了身子，少许屏住了呼吸。  
在罗斯说话前，克莱尔先干咳了一声，郑重其事地讲道：  
“咳，其实今天罗斯有个重要的事情要宣布，希望大家能好好听一下。”  
这样一说，大家的胃口都被吊了起来。罗斯一开始顿了几秒没说话，后来又像是觉得要一脸严肃的说这个事情他自己也忍受不住，最后说出冲击的事实时，口气还是非常轻巧。  
“我要去英国了。”  
不止阿鲁巴，在场几乎所有人一时都没反应过来罗斯在说什么。看着大家惊愕的表情，罗斯又补充道：  
“我父亲在英国有研究室，要我过去帮忙，8月底就走，回来应该是今天在场的人都毕业之后的事了吧。”  
“啊？！”  
包厢里爆发出一阵惊呼，阿鲁巴惊讶得半站起身，还打翻了一杯饮料。在身边的女同学冲上前去把罗斯团团围住前，阿鲁巴觉得罗斯似乎瞄了自己一眼，但还没完全对上，视线就已经移开了。他想冲上前去问个清楚，但罗斯却被其他男男女女层层围住，完全没有搭话的机会。也不知道是不是错觉，罗斯似乎还躲着他，酒席途中，完全没有给阿鲁巴接近的机会。  
阿鲁巴不记得轮到自己上台时自己讲了什么，他的视线一直追随着罗斯走动。宴席解散时，他也一直在寻找罗斯的身影。正当他还在担心今晚无法找到说话机会时，罗斯居然拒绝了所有人的邀请，一个人离队了。五山送火的夜晚人头攒动，同学们很快各自四散不见了踪影，阿鲁巴则立刻朝着罗斯离开的方向追了上去。  
“罗斯！”  
他大声叫住背对他的人，那人也停住脚步转过了身。夜风中是没有表情的回眸，跑了一段的阿鲁巴喘着气，不知道要从哪里说起。  
“喘什么呢勇者先生，很恶心哦。”  
“……你真的……要走？”  
根本不想陪罗斯说些胡闹的话，最后说出来的还是最简单的发问。  
“是啊。毕竟这是一早就已经决定好的事。”  
在日本的这几年似乎原本就是罗斯最后的任性，在今年之内去英国的大学，这很早就已经是既定事项。对于罗斯来说，夏天的这次的演出，原本就是第一次，也是最后一次。阿鲁巴觉得脑子里就像是有千斤重的铁块在咣当作响。就在几个小时前，他还在回味着舞台上的快乐，想象着美好的下一次合作，却不知道一切都已经来不及了。他的光阴就在两年的碌碌无为中被他消耗殆尽，傻乎乎的以为期限还在许久之后。  
“可是……我还没有和你……我还以为我们可以再……没有你在，我根本没办法站上舞台……”  
他想说点挽留的话，却不知道要以什么立场开口，真正的心情就好像是三岁小孩在地上打滚时的只言片语。罗斯或许意会了他没说出来的话，可是却不打算补完任何一句。  
“说什么呢。既然你已经是勇者了，没有我在也没关系的。”  
罗斯的脸在夜色下摇动，恍惚看不清神色。  
“这三年我很开心。要继续加油啊，阿鲁巴。”   
话音刚落，空间就好像一瞬间晃动了，一眨眼间，罗斯已经在人群中消失。四周只有来来往往的观光客，喧闹而无情。阿鲁巴呆立在原地，甚至没有力气去思考为什么罗斯可以突然凭空消失。悔恨的念头塞满了他的胸膛。想要和罗斯再一起排练、想要和罗斯更多地分享快乐。和罗斯在一起的日子是那样的开心，为什么自己没有早点发现这份心情。要是能再早一点发现就好了。如果能再早一点发现的话——  
“不要、不要不要啊不要不要不要……”  
他就像个闹脾气的孩子一样把最坦率的心情流露，也许是心情过于激昂，一时间竟觉得头疼欲裂。片刻之后，阿鲁巴仿佛听到了遥远的钟声，明明身边是闹哄哄的人群，却如此的清晰可闻。那是时针和秒针行走的声音，咔的一声之后，是厚重的轰鸣。  
失去意识之前，他听见一个熟悉的嗓音——那好像就是他自己的声音。  
“下一次，一定要抓住良机。”  
话音之后，世界就好像是梦境一般散去，扭曲地化为空白了。


	2. 第二畳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *四章后plus剧透有，本回二章hommage有  
> *出于剧情需要本回换了罗斯的称谓，不过是同一人物

**第二畳**

  
  
  
阿鲁巴住在光看外表都已经觉得不知道何时就会倒塌的破旧学生寮，寮舍闪耀着年代的光辉，与四处枝叶繁茂的大树化为一体，仿佛被弃置许久，只有原生态的野人会住宿其中。一旦走进屋内，就会发现屋内构造复杂，不熟悉的人就像在城寨中迷路的羔羊，再也不能找到归家的路途。这样的住宿条件，自然住宿费也是相当的便宜。身为一介穷学生的阿鲁巴毅然决然地选择了这里，早在入学前就早早地填写了入住申请。  
与众不同的地方就会有与众不同的规矩。这学生寮似乎一直由学生自己管理日常事务，运营也是学生自己搞定，所以住进去的每个人都要经过面试，已确认是真正可以分担责任的人。面试那天阿鲁巴很是紧张，想自己虽然无德无能，但至少看上去像个正经人，不会凭空消失不交房租，又好像有了那么拇指大点的自信。被问了什么问题现在他也不记得了，但是他不会忘记的是，在这场面试中他认识了克莱尔，没有他的话也许自己也不会那么顺利的住进寮内。  
当时克莱尔是面试官之一，他看上去明显和其他人都不一样，或许说，比其他人奇特。其他面试官阿鲁巴甚至过后都记不起他们的长相，但克莱尔当时把衣服当披风穿，仔细一看衣服还是用别针别在打底的衬衫上的。看着就不是什么赶时髦的人，却搞了一头非常醒目的挑染银发，要不在意他反倒是件难事。  
“阿鲁巴君，你觉得朋友重要吗！”  
“那自然是很重要……”  
不知为何，仅仅是这样一句没搞清楚状况的问答，已经足以让克莱尔对阿鲁巴欣赏有加，于是面试在稀里糊涂中过了去，在克莱尔的助言之下阿鲁巴顺利的搬进了寮内。  
新生入学总是有许多事情要忙，加上各种不适应，日子也过得手忙脚乱。如果阿鲁巴不是对未来充满了好奇的新生，恐怕早已累趴在宿舍里足不出户，更懒得去什么新生招募会。但对于新生来说，大多数的人是不会错过入学时期的各种眼花缭乱的活动的。盘算着参加怎样的部活才会让自己看上去更受欢迎一点，交往次数为零的阿鲁巴一边春心荡漾，一边走在学校正门热闹非凡的校道上，成为一个移动式社团传单接收桶。  
除了自己，身边走的人手里也都是拿满了各种传单，风一吹，突然有一张传单啪地打到了阿鲁巴脸上。抓下来一看，传单上只写了简单豪迈的四个字，还是毛笔写的。  
“寻找同伴！”  
底下还有一行小字写着钟楼底下见，但这样意味不明的可疑传单真的会有人想要赴约吗？虽然不想和这样可疑的传单扯上关系，可是乱丢垃圾也不好，于是阿鲁巴乖乖地把那张纸和其他传单一齐攥在了手里。往前走了一段后，一个熟悉的声音递过来一张纸，正是刚才那张可疑至极的交友传单。  
“请看一下我们的传单！咦，阿鲁巴君？”  
果然是克莱尔。就像是元气化身的他勾住阿鲁巴的脖子。不管怎么说对面都是学长，而且还照顾过自己，阿鲁巴不敢怠慢。  
“怎么样，京都还习惯吗？是要去新生体检吧？我有个朋友也和你一样是新生，说不定待会你会在体检会场遇见他呢。”  
“学长早上好。啊，是的……”  
“叫我克莱尔就好啦。怎么样，要不要加入我们同好会？”  
“呃，请问学……克莱尔的同好会活动内容到底是……”  
“对哦！纸上什么都没写！嗯……总之是和朋友一起并肩作战的同好会！”  
好含糊的解释！如果不是看在克莱尔学长的威严上，阿鲁巴一定已经大叫着吐槽了。可是克莱尔似乎完全不觉得有什么问题，还满脸灿烂笑容的反问阿鲁巴道：  
“阿鲁巴君不是说朋友很重要吗，你一定会来的对吧？”  
那一瞬间阿鲁巴理解了为什么说天然是这个世界上最可怕的生物。换作人情冷淡的别人可能根本不会把这事当作一回事，可是在烂好人方面有评价的阿鲁巴又隐约觉得要辜负这样的克莱尔确实令人于心不忍。过不了多久，阿鲁巴就知道了更多关于克莱尔的事情，因为克莱尔不仅和他住在同一座学生寮，甚至也是寮内的有名人。  
传说克莱尔在寮内的居住时间早就超出了一般学生的就读时长，恐怕学士课程修了不止五年。因为成绩惨不忍睹，他似乎已经放弃了一般人的生活方式。在寮内学生的眼里，他时而与寮内后院的野猫玩乐，时而在岚山抓虫子，甚至可以和纠之森的狸猫没有障碍的对话。克莱尔的房间就像一个黑洞，塞满了各种不明物体，从来没有人敢靠近；可他又生性讨人喜且乐于助人，就算每天无所事事四处游荡，也总会有人给他送各种礼物。因为居住时间长久，所以在寮里也被当作前辈尊敬。  
每天抬头不见低头见，原本就心肠软的阿鲁巴很快招架不住，答应了克莱尔的邀请。得到肯定回答的克莱尔更加满面生辉，说是在给阿鲁巴说明社团活动内容前，要先给阿鲁巴介绍几个朋友，以示友好的证明。到了这一步，阿鲁巴也没什么好顾忌的，随克莱尔安排。入学后第一次火锅大会就这样决定召开，“重要的说明”则是在火锅大会后才会说明。  
阿鲁巴决不会想到，这一夜的相会，决定了他今后整个大学生活的去向。  
  
  
像极了所有囊中羞涩的男大学生，火锅大会在阿鲁巴四叠半的房间里举行。食材由克莱尔和阿鲁巴两个人购买准备（虽然是这么说，也只是在超市买好现成的火锅食材），而克莱尔的“朋友们”则是姗姗来迟。首先来到的是一名叫索尔的二年级生，戴着眼镜，一副看起来就非常聪明的样子。可仔细一问却和阿鲁巴他们并不在一所学校，属于校外友人。见自己是第一个来到的人，他展现出为难的表情，同时又好像是已经对这样的情况见怪不怪。等待的人变成了三个，话题也不算热闹。大约又过了30分钟，剩下的两位客人终于一起登场。  
作为屋主，虽然与这三人素不相识，可是阿鲁巴认为自己还是应该尽到主人之仪，在门被敲响时主动开门迎接。于是打开门时，他看见了两张极为相似的脸——在那之后他会知道那是因为来者二人是兄弟的关系——但他呆立在原地的原因并不是因为误以为自己头一次见到双胞胎的那种，而是更玄乎又不过脑子的原因。  
“欢……”  
因为脑子陷入了短暂的短路，所以简单的四个字也只说了一个。他呆呆地看着站在后头的那个男子，心里涌起一股怀念又焦急的心情，却完全不知道自己为什么会有这种心情。四周就像是都站到了光的背面，只剩下那张脸被打上了柔和的光。一种亲近感和羞耻感膨胀上他的面庞，不知不觉中就涨红了脸。  
“好恶心！”  
这定格的瞬间在片刻之后被打破，刚才还在阿鲁巴眼里展现新世界的来者使出力道十足的一记正直拳，把阿鲁巴打翻在地。  
“干嘛红着脸盯着别人看啊，你是变态吗？”  
“西昂！你怎么可以出手打人，这可是在别人屋里啊！”  
在地上像被捞上岸的鱼一样抽搐疼得大口喘气的阿鲁巴好一会儿都没能坐起来，克莱尔跑出来看是发生了什么事情，阿鲁巴这才听清了来者的名字。  
“怎么了？啊，雷克、西碳，你们来了。”  
“克！”一边答应了克莱尔一声，被喊作雷克的男子俯身说道“你没事吧！”把阿鲁巴扶了起来。而把阿鲁巴打翻在地的人却一脸淡然地说道：  
“被看得背后痒痒，忍不住。”  
“那也不能一上来就打人吧！”  
雷克用一种管教小孩一样的口气对西昂说话，西昂却勾起嘴角：  
“没事的，那个人是要成为勇者的人，挨一拳也不会怎么的，顶多断一根肋骨。”  
“并不会断啊！挨一拳当然有事！”  
刚才还疼得没办法说话的阿鲁巴总算缓过进来，跳起来尽全力吐了一句槽。  
“啊？你现在肋骨没断吗？”  
“你刚才打的是脸！”  
“勇者先生可真是麻烦啊……”  
“没有那种外号！”  
看着争吵的两人，克莱尔抓了抓后脑勺：  
“虽然不知道你们之间发生了什么，但是好像挺处得来的样子，真是太好了。”  
“克莱尔，扑杀。”  
像这种破烂宿舍的墙壁自然顶不住五人份的混乱与胡闹，很快隔壁就传来了要他们别吵的敲墙抗议声，火锅计划又重新开始。一边围着小小的电磁炉，一边开始了各自的介绍。  
长相酷似的雷克和西昂果然是亲兄弟。虽然西昂比雷克身高要高一点点，可是雷克才是大一岁的哥哥。两人都是从英国回来的归国子女，但是在七岁以前都住在京都。索尔正是雷克小时候在鸭川一起玩过跳石头的发小，所以即使学校不同，雷克回来之后自然也自然地重新混在了一起。顺便一提二人的父母现在还在英国，父亲好像是有名大学的教授。  
“明明我一个人过来也没问题的，但是我妈非要西碳过来看着我。”  
雷克为了兑现小时候的诺言，简单来讲就是为了回来找索尔，无论如何都要来京都上学。而这似乎遭到了来自母亲的巨大阻力。过保护的母亲似乎总是担心雷克一个人会遭遇不测，最终西昂答应陪同，才总算劝下了母亲。  
“剩我一个人在家里，也吃不消……”  
提起母亲，兄弟俩都露出了苦恼的表情，也不知道是经历了怎样波澜壮阔的过去。因为有许多东西要准备，所以西昂比雷克晚了一年入学。  
“那克莱尔和各位的关系是？”  
面对阿鲁巴的疑问，克莱尔一边吃一边回答：  
“小时候我们两家是邻居。所以从那时候就认识了。”  
克莱尔比其他三个人都大了好几岁。阿鲁巴突然觉得这火锅大会就像是亲戚之间的聚会，到底为什么有自己的一席之地也成迷。他扫了西昂一眼，又很快扭开了脸。虽然阿鲁巴和他们几个并不是从小相识，今天才初次见面，可莫名其妙的总觉得有种怀念感。特别是对于西昂，从刚才开始他就紧张得胸口砰砰直跳。  
这么说或许有点奇怪，但从刚才第一眼见到时，阿鲁巴脑里就响起了一个声音：自己喜欢这个人。就连他自己也不知道自己为什么会有这种想法，对方可是个男人，还是个头一次见的男人。但任凭他怎么苦恼，都没法理解其中的奥妙，就好像是被人安排好的一样。难道这就是所谓的一见钟情？不不不怎么会有这样的怪事。  
正是因为察觉到了自己的这个想法，所以刚才被西昂一拳击中时，他也没能立刻跳起来发火，而是被内心的混乱打倒在地。围在一起吃饭时，他特意坐到了离西昂最远的那个位置。  
再分心下去，心情又要写在脸上了。他喝了一口汤后，把大家的闲聊拉回到了正轨上。  
“所以，克莱尔的同好会到底是要做什么？大家也是同好会的成员吗？”  
此话一出，克莱尔和雷克的眼神突然变得犀利起来。两人不约而同地放下碗筷，站起身，对视一番后异口同声地说道：  
“战斗终于可以正式开始了！”  
“啊？”  
呆在原地的阿鲁巴完全不能理解发生了什么。索尔叹了口气，很抱歉地对阿鲁巴说道：  
“不好意思啊，雷克虽然考试成绩很好，但基本上就是个笨蛋而已……”  
“考试成绩很好就不能算笨蛋了吧？”  
阿鲁巴吐槽后，西昂也很随便地补充了一句。  
“克莱尔不仅成绩很差，笨蛋程度也不相上下。”  
“你这话真的可以在本人面前说吗？”  
话题中的两人却像是完全没听见三个人的对话似的，毫不在意别人把自己称作笨蛋，自顾自地说道：  
“既然有了阿鲁巴君，那我们的队员数就一样了。”  
“没错，自虐式代理代理战争今天可以正式开始了！”  
“自虐式代理代理战争？”这又是什么闻所未闻的词汇。考试成绩很好的雷克突然用完全不像个笨蛋的正经口吻解释起来：  
“这是流传在我们学校的校园传说。很久很久以前，我们的前辈们就开始了这场战斗。被选中的人必须继承他们的意志到底，才能成为真正的勇者。”  
“不，到底为了什么战斗？图什么？”  
还是一头雾水的阿鲁巴连声发问。从前后文联系，好像他也被卷进了这场莫名其妙的斗争里。  
“不知道！理由早就被忘记了！但是为了成为勇者，我和索尔会奋战到底！”  
雷克抓起索尔的手，做出活像在课堂上回答老师提问的小学生一样的姿势。  
“阿鲁巴君，从今天开始你就是我的队友了！”  
然后克莱尔轻巧地说出了令人无敌不安的台词。阿鲁巴哑口无言怔在原地的时候，西昂在一旁偷偷笑了起来。见阿鲁巴朝他投去疑惑的眼神，他一边忍笑一边解答道：  
“我不属于他们任何一边哦。你自求多福，勇者先生。”  
  
  
所谓自虐式代理代理战争，是在几十上百年前就流传于学校内的一项传统活动。最开始的战斗双方，即便到毕业，也没有争出结果，于是选择后辈代替自己把战争继续进行下去。被选中的人哪怕没有理由，也要与对方以某种形式抗争，直到得出结果。因为时代过于久远，它出现的缘由早已经不可考，正确来说，应该是自虐式代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理代理战争才对。总而言之，克莱尔和雷克不知道在什么时候被上一代代理人感化，现在作为第四十四代代理人，持续着这样不毛的争斗，就因为他们听说，胜者才可以是真正的勇者。  
既然是要成为勇者的战争，那么战斗方式也要光明磊落，才符合二人的秉性。于是这场代理战争以极其健全的方式进行着，例如争今天谁多吃了一碗饭，多帮了一个人，多喂了一只野猫，多扶了一位老太太过马路……原本应该早就开始的战争，因为雷克有索尔这个队友，而克莱尔却没有搭档，所以一直拖到阿鲁巴入学的这一年。  
听说原本西昂曾经愿意当克莱尔的队友，但是克莱尔却坚持“兄弟相争未必太可怜”，坚持不肯让西昂介入。知道这一点时，阿鲁巴想，若是西昂参加了，恐怕这场战争就不是那么体面的东西了。  
而在两人的主战场中，阿鲁巴无非也就是个助手，比如帮克莱尔多吃一碗饭，多帮一个人，多喂一只野猫，多扶一位老太太过马路……他和索尔就是给他们合计数字的。  
但这样健全的日子并没能持续多久。在秋风吹起的半年后的某个傍晚，克莱尔突然咚咚咚咚地踩着寮里随时会塌的地板，打开了阿鲁巴的大门，大声喊道：  
“阿鲁巴君！我要让你当继承人！”  
“咦？什么？”  
正躺在宿舍里看漫画的阿鲁巴丈二摸不着头脑，心里有一种不详的预感。克莱尔的披风还挂在背后，跟昨天没什么不一样的。  
那一天，事事都要一拼高低的克莱尔和雷克站到了同一战线上。他们目睹了笑眯眯自行车清理队强行拖走了并非胡乱停放的自行车，一时义愤填膺，不仅把清理队的人痛揍了一顿，还在清理队的老巢福猫饭店大闹一通。如果说克莱尔和雷克是内心清澈健全的大学生代表，那么福猫饭店就是大学内黑暗面的集合体。传说与学园祭事务局表里一体的福猫饭店底下有好些个神秘机构，不仅是校园内，魔爪甚至延伸到京都各处。克莱尔和雷克立马上了福猫饭店的黑名单，遭到了全校通缉。  
“我和雷克要先出去避避风头，所以——第四十五代代理人就是你了！阿鲁巴君！”  
撂下这句话，克莱尔就潇洒地落跑了。一边担心克莱尔和雷克的安危，一边还搞不清楚状况的阿鲁巴打算隔天去找索尔问清情况，却一大早就被西昂堵在了宿舍门口。  
“不用担心克莱尔和哥哥，有充满男子汉气概的可靠人士收留他们。”  
先不说充满男子汉气概的可靠人士是个怎样的形象，这么一大早的西昂来这里蹲点，难道只为了说一句发个信息就可以传达的话？阿鲁巴战战兢兢地问道：  
“那西昂你来是为了……？”  
这话一出口，西昂的笑容渐渐幻化成了会吸血的京都大妖的模样，明明是明亮的早晨，阿鲁巴却觉得自己在秋夜之中打了个哆嗦。  
“这还用说吗，当然是来进行战争的啊。勇者先生，我们可是被命运的黑线绑在一起的。”  
雷克所选择的第四十五代代理人，是毛遂自荐的西昂。  
  
  
接下来的日子，才是真正无血无泪的战争。西昂似乎在欺负人、暗算人方面有着生来的天赋，原本体面的战争变成了毫无尊严的恶斗。说是恶斗，其实只是西昂对阿鲁巴单方面地进行蹂躏，因为阿鲁巴不仅十分不擅长恶作剧，还有绝对赢不了西昂的理由。  
在那之后，初次见面时的心动完全没有消退的迹象，反而以日剧增。再也无法对自己说谎的阿鲁巴不得不承认，他确实喜欢上了西昂，到底是为什么，他不清楚。这份心情就好像被事先编进了程序里的命令，在特定的时机开始生效。每次见到西昂，阿鲁巴总是不能很好地控制自己的紧张情绪，更别提下狠心去对西昂做些什么不利于他的事情了。况且西昂生气起来就如同般若一般可怕，想想后果，阿鲁巴就像初生的小鹿似的原地发抖。  
阿鲁巴受难的日子就此拉开帷幕。走在校道上，会突然遭到侧腹打击，承受宛如肋骨断裂的痛苦；一早上起床，发现自己晾在院子里的白色T恤上写上了肋骨侠几个大字；坐在自己屋里，榻榻米突然坍塌，仿佛被人挖了个洞。至于阿鲁巴，顶多是从西昂那儿偷偷拿走一些东西，可多数都很快暴露，还会被西昂说一句“东西送给你了”。  
为什么西昂要这样向幽灵一样缠着自己，阿鲁巴完全不明白。据偶尔会回来探望他们的克莱尔和雷克说，原本雷克也想把事情交代给索尔，可是西昂却表示无论如何都想要成为继承人。弟弟甚少拜托自己，说到这个份上，雷克也想成全弟弟的愿望，事情就变成了现在这个样子。  
开学时，阿鲁巴还像所有新生一样，幻想着大学可以过上受女生欢迎的生活，现在不仅喜欢上了和自己同年的男生，在参加了这种莫名其妙的活动、远离现充社团之后，生活更是离受女生欢迎十万八千里，更别提西昂还会在一切关键场合阻挠阿鲁巴了。不知道阿鲁巴心事的同学，曾有一次强行拉阿鲁巴去参加挂着亲睦会羊头的联谊活动，因为阿鲁巴长相普通，不怕与他们形成竞争，还有无法拒绝的老好人体质。但就在男男女女聚集在夜晚的鸭川河岸上时，对面突然传来一声熟悉的呼喊：  
“阿鲁巴·弗流林戈，你要好好享受今晚的联谊哦！”  
话音落下时，从河对岸飞来了炽热的烟火，朝着阿鲁巴他们炸裂开来。西昂的怒气随着直呼其名的愉快口气泄露得淋漓尽致，而指名道姓的威力，就是从此之后再也没有人敢叫阿鲁巴参加联谊。在河岸草地上抱头鼠窜的时候，阿鲁巴一边在内心为不用苦恼怎么应付女生松了一口气，同时一遍又一遍地想为什么会是现在这个样子，现实为何如此残酷，如果这是神明开的玩笑，能否请神明出来负个责任。这样迫切的质问，西昂却只给一个干脆的答案：  
“这当然是我对你的爱啊。”  
  
  
万念俱灰的阿鲁巴在三年级的夏天走过木屋町通。路边坐着一个奇异的占卜师，散发着比当年克莱尔的传单还要可疑的气息。  
“您正陷入恋爱的烦恼之中呢。”  
明明自己没有说话，占卜师却一眼看穿了阿鲁巴心中的烦恼，惹得阿鲁巴不禁驻足。定睛一看这占卜师是个穿着奇怪长袍还在底下穿着奇怪背心的男人，皮肤黑得与黑色披风化为一体。他对阿鲁巴侃侃而言道：  
“不必担心，解决的契机早就已经在您眼前，只差伸手抓住良机。”  
“良机？”  
如果有那种东西，阿鲁巴可真想看看是什么。在他的印象中，自己只有被西昂痛揍的份。  
“良机是您自己抓住的东西。随着时间地点的不同它会不断变化，但主动权永远在您手中。”  
“你这样说也太笼统了吧，所以我到底该怎么抓住啊？”  
不知道为什么和这个占卜师多说几句话阿鲁巴就会有一种难以名状的暴躁，但占卜师还是自顾自地说着：  
“我也很难告诉您该怎么抓住，但是总之，要付诸行动。记住了！要是错过了的话，您的努力就又都白费了哦，阿鲁巴先生。好了，惠顾2000日元。”  
“我怎么感觉好像涨价了？！”  
再一次察觉到占卜师知道自己的名字，又是阿鲁巴离开之后了。  
  
  
那一天，克莱尔又忽然回来了。现在他彻底成了一个神出鬼没的人，过着野猫一般的生活。也不知道他每天都在哪里落脚，但总之总有人照顾他，也不愁吃穿，时不时就回来露个脸，让大家都安心。阿鲁巴疲惫地接待了他，丧气话也一溜说出了口。  
“我觉得我快坚持不下去了。”  
“是吗？我倒是觉得阿鲁巴君才是能坚持到最后的人呢。”  
搞不懂克莱尔为什么会这么说，阿鲁巴纳闷地歪了歪头。在此前的斗争里他的胜率为0，并且今后也看不见胜利的希望，克莱尔到底为何对他有这种自信。  
“毕竟阿鲁巴君可是非常重视朋友啊。没能对西碳出手，不也是因为阿鲁巴君不想伤害朋友吗？”  
想说不是，却又微妙地射中了红心。阿鲁巴决定不去多加解释。若是按照克莱尔的说法，自己岂不是最不合适的人选吗？  
“对于克莱尔来说，代理战争到底是什么啊……”  
这真是最大的谜团。总不可能把这种无聊的校园传说当真觉得是战争了吧。  
“嗯？当然是和大家成为朋友的机会啊。西碳、雷克、索尔和阿鲁巴君，都是我重要的同伴哦。”前半句还面露温和笑容的克莱尔，突然吊起眉毛补上一句，“而且男人的友情，有时候争斗也是必须的，不是吗？就算阿鲁巴君认真和西碳对决，我觉得西碳也会理解的哦。”  
不愧是克莱尔的回答，阿鲁巴甘拜下风。但他和罗斯现在的关系，是仅用朋友两个字就可以概括的吗？至少他自己已经抱有了在此以上的情感。没有发现阿鲁巴内心的纠葛，克莱尔又补充道：  
“还有一个是，听说赢得勇者之座的人，会得到勇者的证明哦。获得那个证明的人，同时也会得到自己最珍贵的伙伴。我倒是很想见见那到底是怎样的神奇道具。”  
“嗯？证明？这代理战争还有人颁奖的吗？”  
“嗯～我不知道！”  
会相信这种传言的估计也只有克莱尔了。可是见克莱尔露出真诚的笑容对自己说“听说它被保管在京都的某间旧商店哦～要是阿鲁巴君能拿到就好了呢”，阿鲁巴又觉得什么都不忍说出来了。这番对话似乎也给克莱尔带来了不一样的启发，过了一会儿，他突然站起身道：  
“决定了！等阿鲁巴君和西碳结束最后的战斗，我就去环游世界。”  
“咦？”  
“然后找个心上人结婚！”  
“咦咦？！……不，可是，我和西昂到底什么时候能结束代理战争还不知道啊？”  
阿鲁巴不知道，这其实是克莱尔心里早已有的想法，对于他来说，生活的一切都简单而又自由。克莱尔的代理战争已经结束，若是要走，完全没有必要等待。可除了随性的生活以外，克莱尔还有最最重视的东西。  
“不陪你们到最后，怎么算是伙伴呢？”  
  
  
推着自行车经过商店街时，阿鲁巴忽而想起了克莱尔的话。按照克莱尔的说法，那勇者的证明似乎是某种饰品（克莱尔还画了个奇怪的草图给他），暗藏在京都的某一间中古商店。尝试着询问了几家店老板，大家都无一例外地用奇怪的眼神打量阿鲁巴，摇头说他们并没有那种东西。言辞之间透着一种可怜，仿佛见到了年过二十还没有从初中生的某种青春期病症里脱离出来的青年人。但阿鲁巴被某家脾气暴躁的老板赶出来时，就是有那么巧，路过的西昂目击了这一现场。  
“勇者先生？你又犯了什么事吗？”  
“不是！而且我从来没犯过事！”  
羞红了脸的阿鲁巴跳起来反驳，又想起见到西昂时总该有最低限度的警戒，要不然下一秒就有可能死得很惨，又绷直了身体。西昂意会了阿鲁巴的想法，安慰道：  
“别担心，我今天真的只是偶然路过。所以你在找什么？”  
想起刚才被各种店老板冷冷嘲笑的眼神，阿鲁巴有些不愿意坦白。但转念一想既然是克莱尔想要的东西，或许西昂也会有些头绪，所以还是支吾地回答了。  
“就是克莱尔要找的一个……勇者的……挂饰……”  
沉默。阿鲁巴没敢抬头看西昂，觉得等待自己的一定是残酷的现实。但少许后，传来的却是平静的回答。  
“这样啊。克莱尔啊……要我和你一起找吗？”  
“咦？真的可以吗？”  
能和自己喜欢的人共度一段时光，有什么比这更令人开心的事呢？阿鲁巴的面色不自觉地明亮了起来。几句拌嘴之后，两人有继续开始了寻找勇者证的旅途。不愧是在校内也有强大人气的西昂，凭借一张美男子的面庞和弟系的乖巧气质，轻松从各家老板娘那儿获得了各种信息。两人循着散乱的线索，不一会儿就走了好几家店。穿过两条街的时候，他们终于在一家形迹可疑的店里得到了形迹可疑的店主的肯定，在他的店里就有那传说的道具。  
店主拿出一个小木盒子，小心翼翼地就要打开，阿鲁巴咽了口唾沫，见到打开后的盒子里躺着一枚虽然造型独特，但怎么看都只是用普通的金属素材做出来的挂坠。  
“这是真正的勇者才能得到的证明。”  
店主装模作样地说。  
“所以就是多少钱？”  
毫不给面子的西昂。  
“十万。”  
店主立刻放弃了设定，真是见钱眼开。  
听到价格后，阿鲁巴睁圆了眼睛。为了圆克莱尔一个梦想，他原本有意买下。可他身上又没法掏出这样一笔巨款，最终只好悻悻离开。想到自己落寞的背影在身后的西昂看来想必是相当可悲，他自暴自弃地问：  
“你今天倒是不怎么拿我开涮哦。”  
“怎么，你想要我拿你开涮吗？勇者先生果然是拥有变态嗜好的人呢。”  
“不是……”  
“吐槽也变得不犀利了呢。”西昂顿了顿，又说，“偶尔这样安安静静的不也挺好的吗。”  
不知为何西昂的声音听上去有些遥远，阿鲁巴忍不住扭头确认了一下距离，却还是和刚才一样。夕阳西斜，照得西昂的眼睛更红了。  
“那你为什么要当什么代理人啊。”  
自虐式代理代理战争到底有哪个字和安静扯上关系了，何况西昂原本就处于中立的立场。西昂倒是回答得干脆利落。  
“自然是为了看勇者先生绝望的表情啊。”  
“好矛盾啊你！”  
见阿鲁巴又有力气吐槽，西昂的表情又放松了点。他想了想，又说道。  
“矛盾吗？那勇者先生这么不愿意，又为什么要当代理人呢，你也有放弃这个选项啊。”  
阿鲁巴想起克莱尔欢笑的脸，和充满朝气的话语，皱起眉头。  
“一开始也只是推脱不开……但现在，克莱尔对我来说也是很重要的朋友啊。力所能及的范围内，我也想尽量帮上他的忙。”  
要不然也不会在这里瞎忙活了一个下午了。西昂在阿鲁巴身后叹了口气。  
“勇者先生的这一点，我不讨厌哦。”  
听见的不是嘲讽而是温柔的话语，阿鲁巴惊讶地扭头看西昂，但看到的表情也和话语一样温柔。这样的表情，阿鲁巴不是第一次见。每次提起过往的童年，西昂的眉间就会舒展开去。那是属于西昂柔软的一面，阿鲁巴一直看得很清楚，也知道如果是这样的西昂，哪怕自己坦白自己的心迹，也不会被厌恶。可即使是这样，他还是一直在原地踏步，不敢向前。  
  
  
仔细回想，虽然手段残忍，可西昂不管什么时候都是认真的。而自己却以自己的恋情为借口，至始至终都只知道逃跑。阿鲁巴开始思考他到底想要让现状维持到什么时候。难道就这样一直把自虐式代理代理战争拖到毕业吗？难道他就想一直把自己的心情烂在怀里，到最后的最后也不说出来吗？从前到现在，他的思考一直是停滞的，为自己的心情不知所措，完全不想去思考接下来要怎么做。  
克莱尔说的对，想要获得真正的同伴，或许正需要自己拿出真心来面对西昂。在代理代理战争中认真应战，才是想要回应西昂的应有态度。为了能让克莱尔早日去旅行，自己也应该和西昂一决高下才对。是时候给第四十五代自虐式代理代理战争画一个休止符了。  
阿鲁巴咬着指甲下定了决心，只要自己能赢西昂，那就把自己的心意告诉西昂。不管结局如何，自己都要接受这个结果。虽然他能赢的可能性肉眼可见的低，但是不把条件设定为胜利，似乎也是对西昂心情的冒渎。  
他用颤抖的笔记写了决斗书，托人交给了西昂。西昂很快给了回复，似乎也正有此意。两人相约8月的第一个星期日在贺茂大桥上见面，除了阿鲁巴和西昂，克莱尔、雷克、索尔也会出席见证。  
决战当天，阿鲁巴穿上了自己全衣柜里最时髦的那套衣服，在腰上缠上了必胜的红头巾，和克莱尔一起全身动作僵硬的一步一迈腿地走到了贺茂大桥，紧张得不成人形。虽然他知道自虐式代理代理战争最终决战形式极其简单，但他还是有些不相信这么源远流长的斗争会以这种形式决一胜负，所以还是做好了要和西昂进行一番乱斗的心理准备。西昂从桥的对面走来，身后还有雷克；索尔站在桥中央，充当今天的裁判。  
阿鲁巴和西昂上前，站到索尔面前。只听索尔大喊一声：  
“方法是一局定胜负，按照原定计划进行！”  
阿鲁巴在内心大喊：果然是这样吗！为什么啊！虽然如此他也不得不抬起自己的手，喊出那句所有人都耳熟能详的战斗台词。战斗一触即发，双方在一瞬间交锋，眨眼之间就得出了结果：  
“石头剪刀布！”  
阿鲁巴张开五指，而西昂拳头紧握。胜负已见分晓，阿鲁巴呆立在原地，震惊于自己竟然真的赢了西昂，同时沉思第一次光荣的胜利是这种形式是否真的值得自己开心自豪。西昂收回自己的手，站直了身，喃喃道：  
“输了吗……真是没办法啊。”  
到底是什么没办法呢？总觉得西昂话里有话。阿鲁巴的视线随着西昂站直身子慢慢抬高，而西昂突然伸出手，把一个东西塞进了阿鲁巴手里。  
“恭喜你啊，勇者先生。”  
阿鲁巴知道那是什么，是他和西昂踏破铁鞋找了一下午的勇者证明。和那天看见的时候稍有不同，上面还被刻上了45号的数字。  
“你……去买了……？”  
花了十万块？这句话在现在问出口似乎有点不太识趣。阿鲁巴心里充满了各种各样的感情。对胜利的惊愕，对接下来要如何传达心意的紧张，对西昂竟真的把勇者证买下来了的难以名状的情感……他张口又闭口，大喊一声，却正好和西昂的声音重合。  
“西昂！”  
“勇者先生。”  
两人同时开口，阿鲁巴一时胆怯，把说话的机会又让给了西昂。西昂顿了顿，郑重地说道：  
“我打算陪克莱尔一起去旅行。”  
“……诶？”  
阿鲁巴彻底呆立在了原地，原本的话语也彻底消失在嗓子眼。克莱尔笑着说决定去旅行时的声音在他脑内回旋。  
“我烦恼了很久，现在总算能下定决心了。”  
对于西昂来说，输了这场战争，也意味着他能真正放下对阿鲁巴的某些执着。但阿鲁巴永远无法知晓这样的真相，所以他眼前浮现的，是夕阳下西昂流露出的温和神色，因为正在此时，西昂也在用这样的神情与他说话。  
“勇者先生要一起吗？”  
西昂问道。阿鲁巴愣了愣，话到嘴边，又溜了回去。  
“……我会留下来哦。”  
不想破坏某些珍贵的东西，对于西昂来说，这一定是最好的答案。属于他们的童年若能延续，不正是最好的结果吗？这些想法看似来自不同的时空，却完美的和现在的他融合在一起。说出来时竟没有一丝违和感，完完全全是发自阿鲁巴真心。正因为是最珍重的情感，他才会作出这样的选择。  
西昂看着阿鲁巴，笑了。  
“那就拜托你了哦，勇者先生。”  
拜托什么呢？第四十六代的代理代理战争吗？还是说，是两人之间别的什么东西。阿鲁巴知道西昂一定会回来，现在还不是他该吐露心迹的时机，或者说，他已经错过了时机。最终，他强打精神道：  
“交给我吧，西昂。”  
目送所有人离开贺茂大桥后，四周只剩下潺潺的流水声。太阳光晒在身上，大中午的附近没有一个行人。阿鲁巴一直眺望着他们离开的方向，后悔自己没能把心里的思念早点说出去。可这又能怪谁呢？如果自己能早点放弃无聊的胆怯和自我催眠，那么事情也不会被拖延到最后一步。明明和西昂相处了整整三年，他却没有好好与西昂说过几句话，更不知道他在想些什么。只是一味地满足于断断续续共处的时光，不想要再进一步。拖拖拉拉的是自己，就算这一次自己早早地就察觉了自己的心情，却还是自食其果。  
这一次？  
意识到这个奇怪的词汇时，钟楼时针的声音飞快地响起。要是还有下一次，他一定要和西昂多掏心掏肺地多说几句话。对于自己喜欢的人，谁不想知道对方哪怕是更多一点的事情呢？  
“下一次，一定要抓住良机。”  
熟悉的话音之后，贺茂大桥的白昼就好像是阳炎一般散去，回归了虚无。  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毫无悬念地又破万……克莱尔可真难琢磨！  
> 也许大家已经发现了上一回最后阿鲁的所想在下一回基本都会成为基础条件  
> 还藏了一些小细节在里面，但是可能要等后面抖包袱才好解释了……  
> 最开始想写这个paro就是突然觉得罗斯和阿鲁似乎非常适合自虐代理代理战争这个梗（毕竟是以恶作剧为核心的活动），所以前面一气呵成半天写了7k，爽了  
> 克莱尔穿披风的模样和师傅真是有某种奇妙的同气息仙骨，对手选择了雷克请大家都去看春原频道的小短篇他们可真可爱……  
> 碎碎念起来就停不下来了所以还是到此为止


	3. 第三畳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全员打酱油，本回アルバトロスルキ和艾鲁夫出没

**第三畳**

  
  
  
远离城市的山中，空气总是比平素呼吸的更加透彻。踏过的脚印带走草木的腥气，头顶偶尔会有飞影掠过。阿鲁巴抬起头想去追逐，却被鸭舌帽挡住了视线。背后的行囊虽然不轻，但现在他已经完全适应了这种程度的负重。  
“阿鲁巴先生快看！是瀑布！”  
刚刚还走在他身边的露基听见水声，敏感地察觉了新的景点。这一带一路有溪水环绕，水声不断，但走了好一会儿后，他们似乎找到了一处小景观。瀑布并不大，只能算是微型，但阿鲁巴并不讨厌这种有小小新发现的感觉。穿过树木走到水边，远远的瀑布喷过来一些带着水珠的凉气，阿鲁巴也不禁露出笑容，发出了有些没出息的感叹声。他回过头，朝今天的稀客喊了一声：  
“罗斯也来看啊！”  
身后的人与他们俩态度截然不同，只是维持原本的步速，慢腾腾地走过来。他停在离两人有些远的位置，也不走到阿鲁巴身边。平时的探险一般只有阿鲁巴和露基两个人，今天的他是由露基硬拉过来的，不知道该怎么应对的阿鲁巴有些尴尬，又想起自己正事还没做，于是赶紧掏出相机，咔嚓咔嚓地拍起照来。  
每一次出行，阿鲁巴都要留下照片。这些照片对阿鲁巴来说很重要，所以在拍照的时候，他总是全神贯注，反复试错、小心翼翼。所以他也没有发现，露基和罗斯在身后交换了眼神。露基撅起嘴，像是有些责怪，而罗斯扭开了脸，刻意忽视了露基的信息。  
阿鲁巴是旅行社团《冒险之会》的三年级成员。在大学里往往有大大小小风格不同的旅行社团。有的专注于登山越野，具有相当的技术难度和专业水准；有的只是露营烧烤，纯粹是喝酒玩乐的社团。《冒险之会》介于这两者之间，定期会在西日本范围内做短途旅行，有时候也做些简单的户外露营活动，长途旅游大约一年一次。唯一的行动方针，就是尽力不去大家已经去过的地方，每一次都会决定全新的目的地，所以才有了这么个名字。这个周末，他们定期举行了两天一夜的露营活动。早上刚搭好营地，阿鲁巴就和平常一样，打算跟露基两人一组开始和平的探险活动，而露基今天不知道吹的什么风，拉上了罗斯。  
露基比阿鲁巴小两个学年，和罗斯同属理学院。因为聪颖过人跳级上学，所以实际年龄还要更小一些。虽然还是一年级新生，可是已经是这个社团的古参。早在还是高中生时，露基就已经是欢迎校外成员的社团内的一员，也是阿鲁巴在社团里第一个交上的朋友。因为父母就是学校教授的关系，露基不仅从高中时就对学校和社团里的大小事情非常精通，还有着数一数二的知识储备。不管去哪里旅游，永远只有露基给阿鲁巴解说的份。人文的有寺庙和古迹的历史建筑知识，自然的有林子里的花草树木种类，阿鲁巴时常觉得在路基面前，自己才是个什么都不懂的后辈。有露基在身边，阿鲁巴就不用像个无头苍蝇一样到处乱跑，旅行也变得乐趣倍增，对此阿鲁巴心存感激。  
到每一个地方，阿鲁巴都会拍照。他并不是摄影爱好者，但现在却会打工凑钱升级自己的拍照设备。这么做的原因是因为他现在有目的的想记录下自己看到的景色，这就要从他正在给笔友写信的事情说起。  
  
“西昂：  
（前略）请原谅我轻率地给你寄了这样一封信。在偶然购入的一本二手书后发现了你的联系方式。书名是《西日本纪行》，是一本很详尽的附图游记。我看了这本书后，对旅行有了不小的憧憬，于是加入了学校的旅行社团。但是进了社团一个月，我发现要融入社团似乎不是一件简单的事。”  
那时候阿鲁巴刚刚加入社团，但是却许久没法融入社团里的圈子，不禁对自己的社团生活产生疑问。一时心血来潮给书后的地址写了信，也没指望真的会有回复。忘记了什么时候从古书市淘回来的旅行书后写了原来主人的名字和地址。名字是片假名，也不知道是不是真名；地址则是同在京都的一般住址。  
大约一周后，他收到了回信。信里是口吻礼貌的敬语，分不出对方的性别。内容也不长，只是简单的寒暄和对阿鲁巴内容的回复。  
“阿鲁巴先生：  
（前略）如果不能融入别人的圈子，那就开始自己新的旅程吧。自己的社团生活总是该由自己把握的。”  
信的末尾是一句不算是说教，却也算不上安慰的话。阿鲁巴受这句话推动，决定就算只有自己一个人，也要好好享受自己的旅行。奇妙的是，就在收到信的过后几天，露基就主动和阿鲁巴搭话，很快和阿鲁巴混熟了，从那之后两个人就一直是两人一组行动。  
交上西昂这个笔友之后，阿鲁巴为了能在信里有话可说，非常努力的记录旅行的情况。他买了人生第一台单反，去到哪里拍到哪，挑出拍得好的相片随信寄出。虽然和西昂素未谋面，但是信件的来往也不知不觉持续了三年。这么说或许会被人嘲笑，但是对于阿鲁巴来说，和西昂的通信已经成为了他生活最重要的一部分。在他心里，西昂已经是他最重要的朋友。  
  
  
因为和其他社员也没什么交集，和露基、罗斯下山回到营地后，阿鲁巴就坐在营地边写起回信。昨天西昂给他的信里写了一些比较认真的内容，他也觉得自己该好好地思考该怎么回答。  
“阿鲁巴先生：  
谢谢你的照片。和歌山之旅看来你非常尽兴，真是太好了。关于上次你提到的关于家里人的事情，正好我也有一件事需要向你报告，趁此机会一并回答。我父母都健在，但此前一直分居。我哥哥与我母亲一起，我则与父亲同住。父亲是个工作狂，所以我小时候也一直随他到处走，辗转过很多个地方。最近父母似乎终于打算重新住到一起，希望我可以回家。我思前想后，觉得这也是一个机会，所以在一个月后会离开日本，到时候我也许会更换收信地址。虽然寄信周期会变长，但如果阿鲁巴先生不介意，我希望我们可以继续通信。（后略）”  
虽然语句简单，但阿鲁巴总觉得文字背后汇集了许多看不见的思绪，读出了西昂的某些烦恼。可这是他人家里的家事，随便插手又好像不太妥当。想来想去后，他在信纸上一笔一画地写下：“我当然还会给西昂寄信。要是西昂有什么烦恼，可以对我说。这么说虽然可能有点厚脸皮，但是我很希望西昂可以依靠我。”  
正这么写着，旁边突然传来脚步声和东西响动，吓得阿鲁巴赶紧挡住了信纸。这年头没有什么人会写信了，要是被别人知道自己正在交笔友，说不定会被嘲笑自己装模作样。他抬起头，发现是罗斯正在取饮用水。他瞄了阿鲁巴一眼，躺到了帐篷边的吊床上。  
野营原本就以感受自然为主要活动，有的人出来露营打完帐篷后就只是什么都不干，享受在营地里看书睡觉的宁静午后。所以他们在帐篷旁边准备了吊床，供想要躺着什么都不做的人用。也许是察觉了阿鲁巴还在对自己保持警惕，罗斯懒惰地说了一句：  
“我不会偷看你和谁写信的啦。”  
“这不是已经看见了吗！”  
可能是因为同一学部，罗斯和露基关系不错，但是阿鲁巴和他仅仅是打过几个照面的关系。露基和阿鲁巴共同行动时，罗斯永远和别的团体行动，不是露基要求绝对不会主动和阿鲁巴组队。因为社团内的事务要分工合作，所以偶尔阿鲁巴也会有和罗斯共同担当干事的时候，但也仅限那些时候。另外，帐篷分配是抽签决定的，这一次很巧的罗斯与阿鲁巴同一帐篷过夜，在此之前阿鲁巴已经很久没和罗斯说过话了。  
说实话阿鲁巴不太擅长应付罗斯。罗斯不怎么说话，有时候看起来还很凶。对人讲话也毫不留情，对于阿鲁巴这样一个犯怂的人来说，总是很怕说错话损了罗斯的心情。此外，罗斯虽然每次都会出席社团的活动，但是不管到哪里，他似乎对旅行景点本身都没有兴趣。野营的时候，他经常只是一个人在营地打发时间；短途旅行的时候，阿鲁巴也不怎么见他参与游玩活动，实在让人不知道他为什么要参加社团活动。今天如果不是露基拉着他走，可能他也会一直待在帐篷里吧。  
“罗斯……你为什么要加入《冒险之会》？”  
说完才意识到自己把心里的想法脱口而出了，阿鲁巴捂住了嘴。罗斯甩过来了一个犀利的眼神，吓得阿鲁巴背后一凉。  
“啊？当然是为了出来旅游啊。”  
“但是你……”  
后半句没敢说出口，但是罗斯已经知道了阿鲁巴要说什么。他闭上眼睛，似乎在暗示阿鲁巴不要再问下一句话。  
“那样就太浪费了。”  
这可真是一句让人不明所以的话。任谁眼里，像罗斯这样已经到了旅行目的地还完全不出去走动的人才是有些“浪费”吧。但是阿鲁巴又觉得自己并不了解罗斯，随意揣测别人似乎不太好，只好随着罗斯睡去中断了自己的思绪。  
  
  
“听好了，今晚我就是国王！”  
粉色的小女孩鼓着涨涨的脸，对罗斯和阿鲁巴宣告今晚的任务。  
“今晚轮到阿鲁巴先生和罗斯先生做饭哦！”  
傍晚，社团一众人开始准备晚餐。说是晚餐，实际上是烧烤大会。露基特意占领了一台烤炉，三个人的小分队又再次结成。虽然露基平时有些我行我素，但从来不是会提无理需求的女孩，阿鲁巴和罗斯拿着烧烤器具，都有些疑惑起露基为什么这么兴致勃勃。特别是罗斯似乎有些阿鲁巴不知道的想法，露出了苦恼的表情。但露基却好像猜到了罗斯会为难似的，幽幽地说道：  
“罗斯先生不留下的话，我就把罗斯先生的秘密……”  
难得罗斯露出了有些慌张的神色，赶紧打断了露基。  
“知道了我留下就行了吧？你对我是不是越来越不留情了……”  
罗斯没辙地抓了抓头发，露基倒是喜笑颜开。这哪里是国王，根本就是魔王。阿鲁巴上前打起圆场：  
“三个人一起也挺好的不是吗？今天就麻烦你了罗斯……”  
平时总是阿鲁巴和露基两个人，阿鲁巴心里也有些许过意不去。可罗斯非但没有介意的样子，反而精神抖擞地打开天窗说亮话：  
“先说一句……哪怕只是烤炉，我可是只会做杀人料理的人！”  
“这是这么值得自豪的事情吗？！”  
因为罗斯的表情实在太阳光明媚，阿鲁巴忍不住就脱口而出吐了槽，苦恼地抓了抓后脑勺，顿了顿问道：  
“那之前社团里烤肉的时候……”  
“我当然是全程负责吃的那个！”  
“所以说这是这么值得自豪的事情吗？！”  
叹了口气，阿鲁巴撸起袖子：  
“算了，反正只是烤串，我一个人也可以啦。罗斯帮我拿下东西总可以吧……”  
“哦，不愧是勇者先生。”  
“勇者？这是什么外号？”  
“阿鲁巴先生加油！罗斯先生要好好站在旁边帮忙哦——”  
嬉闹与混乱中BBQ晚会就此开始。起初还有些担心的阿鲁巴，一天下来觉得罗斯和其他同龄的男生似乎也没有太大差别，能顺利说上话，倒让他松了口气。虽然有些难以捉摸，嘴也有点毒，但熟悉了也不是什么可怕的人。罗斯对露基也很是照顾，看起来有些冰冷，但其实还挺会关心人的。  
虽然难免有时候会烤焦的时候（这时候罗斯和露基就会一起向阿鲁巴发动口头攻击），可自己动手的热腾腾的食物，还是让人颇有成就感。太阳下山以后，阿鲁巴终于可以离开烤炉，坐到满是混沌的食物与饮料的桌前。打开一瓶苏打，滋啦一声，迅速消失在夜色中的灯光里。酒足饭饱之后，罗斯不知道从哪儿摸出来用车载冰箱带过来的冰激淋，和露基一人一份吃了起来。  
这家伙，喜欢吃甜食啊。阿鲁巴悄悄地瞄了一眼，没有作声。夜色渐深，大部队也基本都吃完了食物，四周忙乱的脚步声也渐渐停歇，转而变成闲谈的欢声笑语。心不在焉地把那些当作背景音，就有了自己身处野外的一种飘离实际的浮游感。  
总觉得，以前也有过这样的事情。这好像也不奇怪，毕竟大学三年，这样的烧烤活动阿鲁巴已经数不清是第几次了。可是，总觉得在此之前就已经有过这样的经验。明明在上大学之前，阿鲁巴也不是什么外向的室外派，却觉得好像在很久很久以前，就已经度过了这样的夜晚。三个人一起在野外的微弱光源下，看着布满星星的夜空。  
他忍不住噗地笑出了声，罗斯与露基扭过头纳闷地看着他。  
“啊，没事……我就是觉得，好怀念啊。好像以前也有过这样的时候……我也不知道为什么。”  
对于阿鲁巴的感慨，罗斯毫不留情面。  
“勇者先生，你醉了？”  
“不，我没喝酒……”  
“那就是，吃了不好的东西了？”  
“刚刚的东西都是我做的！”  
感伤的氛围一下子变得幽默起来，看着阿鲁巴收起笑容气喘吁吁地反驳，罗斯却露出了坏笑：  
“不愧是在信息时代还热衷于交笔友的勇者先生啊。”  
“啊——不要说了——”  
为了不让罗斯的话被其他人听见，阿鲁巴红着脸大声叫嚷盖过了罗斯的声音。  
  
  
收拾好残羹剩饭后，爬山涉水玩了一整天的露基累得不轻，眼皮打架了许久后总算被罗斯送回去帐篷里睡觉。阿鲁巴想起自己还有正事没干，找出了三脚架做起调试。远处还有其他社员在活动，离可以摄影还要再等一会儿，但事先准备好总是没有差错。正摆弄着，罗斯又回来了。  
“还不休息吗？”  
“嗯，今晚打算挑战一下星星的摄影，估计要熬夜吧。”  
所以明早就不用叫我起来了。一边给同帐篷的罗斯说明情况，阿鲁巴一边认真地调试着手头的东西，看上去俨然是个认真的技术人员了。罗斯在他身后坐下，拉过椅子上的毛巾毯盖上。山里的夜晚，哪怕是七月份也是凉飕飕的。  
“……你还真的是一直在拍照啊。”  
“嗯……罗斯你也已经知道我在给别人写信吧？这些都是拍给他的。”  
“……这样啊。”短暂的沉默后，罗斯又提议道，“星星的话，去海拔更高的地方更好拍吧？这里光源也不算少。”  
“是呢，所以我打算等大家都休息了再正式开始。”说着，阿鲁巴搞完了手头的工作，站起身，走到社团公用的咖啡桌旁。作为男子野营的必须项目之一，滴漏咖啡和相关器具永远不会缺席。考虑到待会还要熬夜，阿鲁巴打算给自己泡一杯，在回答罗斯的问题之前，他先问道：  
“罗斯要咖啡吗？啊，都这么晚了……这里还有可可……”  
“咖啡就行了，多加牛奶和糖。”  
罗斯甩甩手，阿鲁巴点头，心里琢磨果然罗斯意外的是小孩子口味。端着咖啡回到座位上，阿鲁巴才开始接着回应刚才的话题。  
“虽然拍照很有趣也很开心，但是我的目的并不是拍出完美的照片。我只是想给那家伙看看我看到的风景罢了。难得今天有这个机会，这座山也还不算太低，那就尝试一下。我之前也没拍过星星，能不能拍出像样的还不知道呢。”  
“什么啊，原来你不是想转到摄影社啊。”  
“不想啊！我现在不也还在这里参加活动吗？！”阿鲁巴连忙解释，“《冒险之会》的活动内容我还是很喜欢的哦？！”  
“明明除了露基就没有朋友……”  
“是我错觉吗你说话越来越毒了哦，而且今天我不是和罗斯也交上朋友了吗。”  
阿鲁巴无心的一句话让罗斯闭上了嘴，而阿鲁巴自己毫无察觉。  
“虽然这说起来有点丢人，但是是西昂……啊，就是我通信的人，是因为有他的鼓励我才能这么开心的到处旅行。所以我也想把我看见的东西尽量的给他看，这才是我拍照的目的。就算没有见过面，他也是我最好的朋友。”  
“……”  
“最近他好像在烦恼家里的事情，我也帮不上什么忙，至少这一点——唔噗！”  
脸上火辣辣地挨了一拳，好一会儿阿鲁巴都没反应过来是罗斯出手揍了他。  
“嗯？！为什么？！”  
“勇者先生你好恶心。”  
“恶心？！”  
“也不能说是帮不上忙吧？能倾听对方说话已经很不错了。”  
跟不上这话题转变的阿鲁巴愣了好一会儿，半晌才憋出一句话：  
“罗斯，你这是在安慰我？”  
“啊——我拳头好痒啊——哪里有刚好的沙包呢——”  
“对不起对不起你忘了我刚才说的话吧！”  
不知不觉中，身后的谈话声也听不见了，还在帐篷外的似乎只剩下他们两个。阿鲁巴看着夜空思索了一会儿，喃喃道：  
“说心里话，还是很希望能见上一面啊。不只是照片，能一起看看旅途的风景就好了。祇园祭和五山送火什么的，京都能看的东西好多呢。”  
“……能见面就好了呢。”  
罗斯淡淡地做出回答，没有再说话。稍作收拾后，阿鲁巴关闭了附近的灯光，正式开始拍照的工作。四周乌漆麻黑，但罗斯似乎还没有要去睡的样子。阿鲁巴觉得无妨，就也没说什么。正曝光对焦，隔着相机的液晶屏幕，阿鲁巴的视野中猛地划过一抹光亮。阿鲁巴心里一惊，反射性地按下快门，光亮很快地消失在夜空中。  
“流星！”  
他跳起来大喊，又想起来自己似乎应该赶紧许个愿，连声在心里默念了三回希望能见到西昂，也不知道有没有超过时效。  
“罗斯你看见了吗！啊，不知道我刚才拍到了没……”  
黑暗中看着阿鲁巴手忙脚乱地在不远处确认相机里的图片，罗斯小声嘀咕道：  
“看见了……所以拍不到也没关系呢。”  
  
  
第二天阿鲁巴醒过来的时候已经接近正午，第二天的行程眨眼间就结束了。回到自己四叠半的小房间里收拾行李时，突然从衣服里掉出来一个挂坠，在榻榻米上发出一声闷响。阿鲁巴纳闷地拾起来仔细端详，还是毫无头绪自己曾有这样的东西。像是心形的坠子，上面刻着45号的数字，连着简单的链子。  
如果不是自己的东西，那最大可能就是和自己同帐篷的罗斯的行李混进了他的包里。想要联系罗斯，又想起自己并没有和罗斯交换联络方式，还得回头问问露基才行。  
第二天下课后，阿鲁巴去店里取冲洗出来的旅游照片，顺便也把信寄了出去。绕了远路的他经过木屋町通，突然被路边一位可疑的占卜师叫住。  
“有想见的人吗？”  
“咦？！”  
虽然被吓了一跳，但是却又觉得这场景似曾相识。阿鲁巴寻思最近自己有既视感的几率是不是越来越高了，但是也无法确认自己的想法是否正确。怎么看都很可疑的伪关西腔占卜师点点头顾自说到：  
“像您这么厉害的人，其实想见就随时能见到哦。机会到处都是，关键是看你有没有把握良机。良机就在你眼前，千万不要错过。”  
“哈……就算你这么说……”  
虽然被捧了一通，可是阿鲁巴压根没有觉得自己是个很厉害的人，占卜师的话也是左耳进右耳出。  
“没关系没关系，阿鲁巴可是很厉害的人，只要认真起来这种事情很快就解决啦。所以惠顾3000日元。”  
“果然吗！”  
心里嘀咕着为什么自己会觉得这个流程如此熟悉，难道自己真的有了什么神通的能力导致自己一直对许多事情有既视感，阿鲁巴交了钱，就忘了占卜师居然叫出了自己名字这件事情。  
  
  
几天后，阿鲁巴收到了西昂新的回信。  
“阿鲁巴先生：  
收到你的回信和照片我非常开心。特别是照片，特意费心进行夜间摄影，真是辛苦你了。听说夜空的摄影需要长时间的曝光，你一定做了非常多的准备。流星的照片也让我非常惊讶，这么可遇而不可求的画面，阿鲁巴先生一定是强运附身的人吧。最近我刚弄丢了东西，看到这些相片，内心也觉得非常宽慰。  
（中略）  
阿鲁巴先生对我的鼓励也让我轻松了不少。其实，关于离开日本这件事，我烦恼了许久。京都是一个很好的地方，也承载了我的很多回忆。在这里我过得很开心，也认识了许多朋友。如果不是来到京都，我也不会有现在给阿鲁巴先生你写信的机会。在学校里学习也非常开心，让人想一直留在这座城市里。  
但是，家人对于我来说也非常重要。特别是父亲和母亲，他们多年以来终于能再次生活在一起，如果他们有什么愿望，我也想尽量满足他们。某种意义上我的父母在外人看来都属于怪人，但是在亲情与爱情之间，他们或许也和普通人无异。无法在两边做出选择，或许正是我的软弱之处。  
虽然我已经决定离开日本，但这并不意味着我想切断与这边的一切联系。也许在合适的时候，我也会再次回来。而不管我在哪里，我都会期待收到你的来信。（后略）”  
阿鲁巴躺在榻榻米上读信，被他挂在灯上的心型挂坠在半空中摇荡。每次收到信，他都觉得内心被充满。打开信箱发现有给自己的信件时的那种喜悦独特而无可替代。可惜的是，这份喜悦今后可能要周期会变得更长一些。他萌生了在西昂离开日本前与他一起走走京都的方法，但这也意味着他要打破笔友这个朦胧的距离。阿鲁巴不止一次想过这个问题，但是总是望而却步。占卜师的话在他脑子里响起，难道抓住良机的意思，就是让他在下一次回信中主动邀请西昂见面吗？看着天花板发了一会儿呆后，他又摇摇头打散了自己的这个念头。  
  
  
总之，先去问清这个挂坠是不是罗斯的东西吧。询问了露基后，露基也不清楚罗斯有什么行李。这几天露基课题忙，也没怎么仔细聊上，所以也还没要到罗斯的联系方式。没法采取下一步行动，阿鲁巴心里也有些焦躁起来。想要做些什么，精力却无处发泄，不知不觉地就走出了门。  
忐忑不安的他最终还是走到了自己填写了无数次的那个地址附近。虽然距离不远，但是以往阿鲁巴总是下意识地绕开了这一块。起初，他觉得笔友就该保持笔友的节制与距离感，如果破坏了这份幻想，伤心的也许是自己；后来，他便陷入了一种自己催眠自己的状态，以各种理由阻止自己一探究竟，也不敢向西昂提出这方面的建议。现在，他走到了这附近，虽然还不知道具体门牌号是在哪个方位，但每走一步，他都觉得心要跳出嗓子眼了。  
实际上，就算找到了地址，他也不知道西昂信以外的联系方式，总不可能贸贸然去按别人的门铃，所以从结局上来看，很有可能也只是看一眼就空手而归。四周变成了居民区的风景，最终他在一幢独栋楼房前停下。看起来没有什么特殊的地方，院子里似乎种了很多花草。阿鲁巴正想看看门牌，却听到里头有开门的声音，一时不知所措，只好跑到不远的转角处躲了起来。  
这看上去简直就是可疑人员！我在干什么啊！忍住想猛锤自己脑袋的冲动，阿鲁巴朝住宅门口看去，却看到了一个熟悉的身影，是露基。  
“罗斯先生这个没骨气的！”  
她似乎情绪很是激动，朝着身后挥舞着手。  
“到底还想瞒到什么时候，明明时间所剩无几了！阿鲁巴先生这么认真，这样子阿鲁巴先生很可怜的！阿鲁巴先生也真是的……”  
因为离的有些距离，后半句阿鲁巴没听清。但是露基的话里出现了一个他认识的名字，难道……正这么想着，露基身后的那个人影就走了出来，果然是罗斯。阿鲁巴一时间没能理解露基在说什么，露基和罗斯本来就是好朋友，一起出现本也没有什么奇怪，可是为什么会提到自己的名字？更重要的是，为什么会出现在西昂的家附近？  
“就算现在不说，总有一天阿鲁巴先生会知道的。都怪罗斯先生我才一直不能告诉阿鲁巴先生我家在哪啊！要是罗斯先生不说，我就去告诉阿鲁巴先生——”  
不愧是露基，像机关炮一样对年纪比自己大的男生开讲。罗斯面露难色，连声说“我知道了，我知道了”。阿鲁巴突然有一种不好的预感，他好像猜到了什么。  
“——告诉他一直在和他通信的就是罗斯先生！”  
“诶？”  
猜想成了真实。阿鲁巴呆在原地，也忘了躲藏自己的身影，听见声音的露基和罗斯回过头，三个人六目相对。  
露基捂住了嘴巴。罗斯一瞬间露出吃惊的表情，但很快又恢复了平静。阿鲁巴走到两人面前，半晌没说出话，最后看着罗斯问道：  
“……罗斯就是西昂？”  
沉默了两秒后，罗斯露出了一个毫无紧张感的笑容，轻松程度仿佛只是承认自己去了趟便利店。  
“是啊我就是西昂。”  
“好随便！咦？诶？难道露基和罗斯住——唔噗！”  
话说到一半就是熟悉的一拳飞来。  
“怎么可能啊，勇者先生你脑子里头是空的吗？”  
“好过分！当然不是空的！”  
“那就是装满了垃圾对吧垃圾山先生。”  
“更过分了！”  
“我到时间去打工了，就先走啦。露基，你给这家伙说明一下吧。”说着，罗斯走过了摔倒在地的阿鲁巴身边，又回头补了一句，“哦，我的联系账号也可以告诉这家伙。就这样啦。”  
阿鲁巴想叫住罗斯，却发现自己不知道该叫哪个名字，还没反应过来罗斯就已经跑远了。露基扶起阿鲁巴，苦着脸道歉道：  
“对不起！其实我一直知道，却没有告诉阿鲁巴先生……罗斯先生家和我家是朋友，所以高中时罗斯先生假期来访就经常暂住我们家。升上大学后罗斯先生就搬走了，但是阿鲁巴先生买到的旧书上似乎写的是以前的地址……最开始收到信的是我，一直以来都是我把信转交给罗斯先生……”  
露基看上去就像要哭出来了。  
“我一直让罗斯先生快点说真话，可是罗斯先生一直很犟……但是他其实很重视阿鲁巴先生的信，每次我拿给他他都会很开心，所以请不要——”  
阿鲁巴按住露基的肩，打断了露基的话。  
“我知道。我知道的，露基。”  
西昂很重视和阿鲁巴的通信，这点阿鲁巴只要看信里的字里行间就已经很清楚了。  
“露基没有做坏事哦。虽然是有点吃惊……可是我也要感谢露基一直帮我递信才对啊。总之……先告诉我罗斯的联系方式吧？我会好好和他谈谈的。”  
少女扁了扁嘴，点了点头。阿鲁巴感觉有些恍神，事情发生得有些突然，他还没什么实感。自己思前想后了那么久，居然真相就在自己身边。而且，如果说罗斯就是西昂，那离他离开日本的日子也没有几天了。  
一想到这，他就觉得眼前一阵昏眩。  
  
  
回到家后，罗斯通过了他的好友申请。看着空白的对话页面，阿鲁巴不知道该先说什么，最终又发了一句重复的询问：  
[罗斯  
你真的是西昂？]  
过不久，手机就收到回复而震动起来。  
[你要问几遍啊？]  
紧接着，又弹过来两条信息。  
[勇者先生  
我们一起去看五山送火吧？]  
明明只是一句简单的邀请，阿鲁巴却觉得里面蕴含了太多的情绪。他想都不想地就打出了回复：  
[我去]  
很快，罗斯给他发来了碰面的时间和地点。阿鲁巴回了句明白，没有再打过去信息。  
  
  
8月16号五山送火那天下午，阿鲁巴着实被吓了一跳。毕竟谁也料想不到，本应只是普通的汇合，到点却成了疯狂的逃亡戏码。一台面包车风驰电掣在阿鲁巴面前急刹车停下，阿鲁巴还在大喊着“怎么回事？！”的时候，打开的车门里伸出了罗斯的手。  
“勇者先生，快上车！”  
二话不说的阿鲁巴就被拽上了车，仔细一看在前面开车的是猫拉面的老板。这个组合让人莫名其妙，为什么猫拉面的老板会变成他们的司机。朝罗斯投去困惑的眼神，罗斯则用大拇指指了指车后头。胆战心惊地往车后窗看去，就看见了一列追着他们跑的卡车，外头挂着笑眯眯自行车清理队的牌子。  
“咦？！为什么？！”  
阿鲁巴不可能不知道笑眯眯自行车清理队的鼎鼎大名。在学校里，没有人不畏惧他们，或者说，没有人不畏惧以笑眯眯自行车清理队为首的一系列福猫饭店手下的组织。福猫饭店是学校掌控黑暗面的神秘结社，不仅掌握学生的个人信息，手下还有各种与学生校园生活息息相关的组织，若是以福猫饭店为敌，通常都没有好果子吃。  
“罗斯，你招惹他们什么了？！”  
这可不是开玩笑的事，根据罗斯的回答，和平的校园生活恐怕从此与他们无缘。罗斯勾起一个坏笑，看上去前所未有的开心。  
“没什么啊，我只是‘借走’了他们的飞行船。原本他们就只是帮人保管，现在想必是非常头疼吧。”  
“这还算‘没什么’吗？！快点把飞行船还给他们吧要不——”  
“说什么呢勇者先生，这可都是为了你啊。”  
“我？！”  
“不是说好了要去看五山送火吗。没有飞行船，怎么能看到全景呢。”  
五山送火的文字会在五座山岳上点燃，一般来说是无法一次性看到所有文字的。但是如果可以在天上，那就有可能实现。阿鲁巴看着身后狂按喇叭追来的车，又看看罗斯，终于开始明白过来自己被卷入了了不得的事情里。虽然他很想和罗斯一起看五山送火，在天空中观景听上去也非常有魅力，可是这再怎么说也太乱来了！  
罗斯就像是看穿了阿鲁巴的心思，慢悠悠地说道：  
“你现在下车也只会被他们抓住哦。我们已经被命运的黑线绑在一起了。”  
说什么可怕的话呢！阿鲁巴脱口而出，一边被疯狂的车速甩得撞在了车窗上。猫拉面的老板哼地笑了一声，安慰阿鲁巴说：  
“别担心，我们不会被抓住的。”  
“到底是哪里来的自信啊！”  
“自信？才不是那种东西。真正的男子汉是不会被赶上的，因为男子汉总是要向明天奔跑的啊！”  
“我觉得我应该吐槽但是又觉得吐槽了就会被后面的人抓住了啊！”  
面包车一路飞奔，渐渐地身后追赶的车影也不见了。外面的风景渐渐变得充满田园风景，看起来是京都近郊。最终他们在一片草原空地停下，巨大的飞行船在原野上孤零零地待着，被斜阳所照射。一位黑发的男子出来迎接他们，看来是他一直在帮忙看管飞行船。  
“鲛岛，你们来了。阿雷斯已经整备好飞船了哦。”  
“辛苦了，亚努阿。”  
跟不上事情展开的阿鲁巴只好站在罗斯屁股后头，看着他和男子们打交道。等到稀里糊涂的上了船，他才吐出来一句：  
“没想到罗斯是这么乱来的人……”  
罗斯哼了一声。  
“怎么，让你幻灭了？和你想象的西昂不一样？”  
“才没有那回事！罗斯就是罗斯啊。”  
罗斯的话音刚落，就被阿鲁巴不容分说地否定了。罗斯露出一个笑，站到了驾驶位上。飞船起飞，既快又慢地往京都市区的方向飞去。窗外渐渐闪烁京都夜色的灯光，很快他们就到了目的地。把飞行船停在空中，阿鲁巴和罗斯走到船外的通道上，时针正好走到了晚上八点。离了这么远，地面的喧嚣早已看不见，剩下的只有山上壮丽的文字。风声呼呼地吹，但不知怎地，对方的说话声却清晰可闻。  
“愿望实现了吗？”  
罗斯突然问道。对着流星所许的愿应该是属于阿鲁巴自己的秘密，现在却仿佛被人看穿。这愿望早在许愿之前就早已实现，仅仅是阿鲁巴没有察觉罢了。这几天，阿鲁巴思考了无数次为什么罗斯不表明自己的身份。是和自己一样不好意思吗？想保持距离吗？又或者说有什么别的顾虑？但是不管怎样，如果不是罗斯隐瞒了身份，那就不会有那塞满抽屉的信件，不会有那样细腻的倾诉与交流，那些珍贵的回忆都会变成其他的样子。虽然阿鲁巴还是好奇，可就算罗斯不肯说，也不会改变什么。这三年的时间，对于阿鲁巴来说有无可替代的意义。他点点头。  
“一直以来我都想和西昂共享我看见的风景。”  
“这次我也不用把好戏留到相片上了。”  
罗斯话题一转。  
“虽然这一票干得很爽，不过恐怕明天我就得离开京都了吧。福猫饭店的人可是很烦的。”  
来此之前，阿鲁巴已经有所预感。原本他就已经从信件里得知“西昂”就要离开日本的消息，只是现在各种信息串联了起来。明明是早有心理准备的事，一旦见到面，却又变得让人如此难以忍受起来。  
如果阿鲁巴认识的仅仅是“罗斯”，那么罗斯要走，他一定会闹别扭吧。  
如果阿鲁巴认识的仅仅是“西昂”，那么西昂要走，他一定会忍住寂寞送别吧。  
可是他们是同一个人。西昂信里流露出来的对亲人的爱，阿鲁巴最清楚不过。阿鲁巴打心底里希望西昂——或者说罗斯，可以和亲人团聚，过上他所希望的安宁的日子。  
当自己想要的和自己所希冀的事情在同一个人身上重叠，这一回阿鲁巴也会选择后者。  
“在你走之前能能一起看到这片景色，我真的很开心。”  
稳住自己声线的同时，他觉得良机从自己面前溜走了。  
“说什么呢，勇者先生真恶心啊。”咒骂的话语里夹着笑意，“信我还是会给你寄的，虽然下一次寄信人就是‘罗斯’了。”  
“我等着。有什么事都可以依靠我哦。”  
阿鲁巴拍着胸脯，把信里说过的话又重复了一遍。恐怕不管是多少次多少回，他都会对罗斯说同样的一句话吧。说过了无数的真心话，却荒废了那么多时间，要说他有什么后悔的话，那就只有没有早点约罗斯见面这一点了。  
要是还有下一次的话，一定要珍惜每一分每一秒，一起度过每一个重要的时刻。  
许下愿望的同时，五山上的火焰忽然剧烈抖动了一下。阿鲁巴还以为是自己看错，却听到空中响起了钟声。那钟声就像是他在学校钟楼里听见过的一样。回头想和罗斯说话，四处却已经没有一个人影了，只剩下自己孤独地站在飞船上，眺望着地面一年一度的风景。  
“这是……什么……”  
他的直觉告诉他，这好像不是第一次。那个酷似他的声音在空中说道：  
“下一次，一定要告诉罗斯……”  
那是他自己的声音。这个空间很奇怪——就在他这么想的同时，京都的夜色就摇曳着消失了。


	4. 第三点五畳

**第三点五畳**

棕黑色的空间。  
这里是哪里？阿鲁巴扭头。早上的他像往常一样到研究所工作，之后就……脑子里像蒙了一层薄雾一般记不住清楚。四周可以感受到无边际的魔力，却探测不到出口。  
抬起手，发现袖口非常陌生。打量自己全身，才发现自己不知道什么时候换上了从未见过的制服。暗紫色的布料，立领的学兰装束，甚至还有帽子，腰间的佩剑和他惯用的任何一把都不一样。  
再抬头，巨大的木门耸立在自己面前。明明四处很黑，却奇怪地可以看清这扇门的每一条纹路。上面印着奇怪的猫眼徽章，顶上的招牌写着福猫饭店四个字。  
在这一无所有的空间里，除了推开这扇门，似乎没有什么别的选择了。阿鲁巴嘎吱一声悬开把手。门那一头的空间意外地宽广。一眼看上去可以看见内部有五层楼高，门口就有楼梯联通每一层楼。四处闪着奇怪机器的奇怪红光，最远处还有一块巨大的屏幕。屏幕前有一张办公桌，一个人影正守在那里。  
那是阿鲁巴认识的人。  
“艾鲁夫？”  
“哦？”艾鲁夫站起身。他穿着像是学生会穿的白衬衫，一点都不像平时的他，“阿鲁巴先生，你终于来到这里了。”  
“这里是哪？我好像可以感受到魔力……”  
“啊，果然在这里的话，记忆就会恢复呢。太好了太好了，我等了好久都快腻了。”  
“什么意思？”  
搞不明白艾鲁夫在说什么，阿鲁巴丈二摸不着头脑。艾鲁夫摸着下巴，似乎也烦恼起该怎么解释，最后只好开门见山：  
“阿鲁巴先生，你是在做梦啊。”  
“哈？”  
开始对卖关子的艾鲁夫失去耐心，阿鲁巴皱起了眉头。察觉到阿鲁巴的烦躁，艾鲁夫只好一边让阿鲁巴别急，一边滔滔不绝地讲了起来。  
“人都会做梦，对吧？但是只是做梦，不会制造出梦境里的世界。可是阿鲁巴先生的魔力非同寻常，情况就不一样了。早上你因为太累，在研究所睡过去了，现在正躺在医务室的床上呢。所以阿鲁夫才让你不要勉强的嘛。  
阿鲁巴先生的魔力实在是太强大了，所以梦境里的世界也有了自己的实体。你想想，初代路基梅德斯不也只靠魔力就制造出了魔界嘛，和那个差不多。只不过，这个世界是阿鲁巴先生无意识中的产物。从刚才到现在，阿鲁巴先生一直在自己的梦境中移动哦。而这里就是梦与梦之间的缝隙。”  
“也就是说……我魔力又暴走了吗？”  
“不不，没有暴走哦。现在的阿鲁巴先生哪里还会犯那种初级错误啦。你真的只是和普通人一样睡着做梦了而已。”  
“那你又为什么在这里啊……”  
艾鲁夫坐到了桌子上，看上去有些得意。  
“可别小看我啊。阿鲁巴先生，听好了，这里虽然是你的梦境，但并不意味着人和事都是虚幻的。对于阿鲁巴先生来说，这里就是另一种现实。在你梦境里登场的人，就是你醒着的时候认识的大家，只是所有人都察觉不到罢了。恐怕察觉到这是阿鲁巴先生梦境的人，只有我一个人。西昂君不行，他受你干涉太深了。就算有那个能力，在漩涡正中央的人是很难自救的。”  
“罗斯……呃……”  
说到这里，阿鲁巴才觉得慢慢回想起了一些事情。他和罗斯一起在话剧社……自虐代理代理战争……写信……世界好像复数存在又纠缠在一起。  
“话虽如此，就算我察觉到这个世界的真相，光凭我也没有处理这个世界的能力，所以只能一边演好阿鲁巴先生分配给我的角色，一边待在这个房间里等阿鲁巴先生自己尽兴后醒过来了。在阿鲁巴先生的梦境里，这里是学校的管理机构，所以实质上也是这个世界的中枢。只有在这里，阿鲁巴先生才能行使自己的所有的能力。”  
“亏你能进到这里来。”  
艾鲁夫露出苦笑。  
“只能说是，多谢阿鲁巴先生，你的潜意识里还是很信任我的。”  
“所以，我到底要怎么样才能醒过来？”  
最切实的问题是这个，总不能一直在梦里逃避现实吧。  
“啊……不用急不用急，阿鲁巴先生你做多少个梦，现实世界也只是睡了一觉而已，不会有什么影响的。反而是这边，这边就是阿鲁巴先生你自己制造的世界……你懂我在说什么吗？也就是说，阿鲁巴先生就是这里的神啊。”  
一眨眼的功夫，艾鲁夫的穿着变了。是和阿鲁巴一样的制服。这套制服阿鲁巴在梦中见过，是学园祭事务局的统一制服。  
“既然是你自己制造的世界，你想怎么样，都是你的自由。比如说，把西昂君叫到这里来——永远不让他出去之类的。”  
阿鲁巴心里咯噔一声，眉毛也跟着抽动了一下。但是艾鲁夫对自己恶劣的比方毫无歉意，只是叙述道：  
“我在这里已经看了很久了。阿鲁巴先生，你是在做什么模拟练习吗？都那么多次了，都出不了手，明明这里就是随你来的空间，改造成自己想要的世界不就好了？”  
“不行。”聊了这么久，阿鲁巴总算是头一次强硬的否定了艾鲁夫的说辞，“……那是不对的。”  
艾鲁夫的脸上投下阴影，听上去声音有点远。  
“嗯……我是个为私欲而行动的人，所以是不知道阿鲁巴先生在烦恼什么啦。不过既然你都说得这么肯定了，那就好好加油吧。我也说过很多次了，阿鲁巴先生，你是时候该动真格了哦。我在这里看戏，倒是还很好消磨时间啦。”  
脑海里直到刚才还一直覆盖这一层薄纱，现在却因为艾鲁夫的挑衅变得思路清晰起来。阿鲁巴握起拳头，再一次重复道：  
“就算做出那种东西，也不是我想要的世界。不是由我自己面对罗斯……就不行。我会为了我的不争气而后悔，但绝对不会后悔我尽力做过的事情。不管来多少次，我还是不会做出侮辱罗斯的选择。”  
和板着脸的艾鲁夫四目相对，空气变得紧张起来。过了好一会儿，艾鲁夫就像是认输了似的，浮现出温和的笑容。  
“是吗。太晚的话，我也会被阿鲁夫骂的，所以你快点回来吧。大家都很担心你。”

“……还有，不要随便偷看别人的梦啊。”  
像想起来了什么似的斥责了艾鲁夫一句，阿鲁巴紧皱的眉头也终于舒展开来。一晃神，他发现自己和艾鲁夫都回到了平常最熟悉的模样。自己身上是熟悉的橙红色外套，勇者证就攥在他手里。  
“要抓住良机。良机一直就在你眼前。”  
在千千万万个梦境里都听过的那句话，随着回忆一起响起。不管在哪个世界，他都只差一步，不是吗？既然罗斯永远不会变的坦率，那就只有他自己做出改变了。  
先把自己能做的事情做了，再去担心别的事情吧。  
福猫饭店的大厅里发出器械嗡嗡作响的声音，轰隆轰隆的巨响之后，阿鲁巴又听见了那熟悉的钟表的声音。这次，他希望那时针能再往前拨一点，于是伸出手——  
然后阿鲁巴就在艾鲁夫面前消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这回憋了好久……但是总算是把3.5写了，熬到3.5我终于可以讲些想法了
> 
> 简单来说，因为是梦，所以一直都有一些情节和现实中的阿鲁巴的记忆交错，所谓日有所思夜有所梦，因此也有些地方情感上并不属于梦境中的阿鲁，是实际上阿鲁平时在想的事情
> 
> 其实这篇想写的就是我心里阿鲁对罗斯的顾忌（或者叫怂）而没办法坦白的思考，一章是还没察觉，二章是克莱尔，三章是罗斯平静的家庭生活，最后变成了这种形式
> 
> 关于福猫饭店，艾鲁夫和阿鲁巴所在的房间布局和衣服款式参考的不是四叠半而是春宵苦短里的学园祭事务局（给这两个人换装还挺愉快的）因为都是大魔导师，所以艾鲁夫和阿鲁巴制服一致，但实际上房间的主导权在阿鲁巴；阿鲁巴的梦境中艾鲁夫被安排的角色是占卜师，在学园祭事务局里是艾鲁夫发觉后主动入侵的结果，并不是阿鲁巴安排的。
> 
> 关于飞行船，考虑到原作就是现实系幻想风，所以请不要思考罗斯到底怎么把船开起来之类的问题，毕竟是阿鲁的梦（……）


	5. 第四畳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全员打酱油，本回之前出来过的全员出没

**第四畳**

  
  
  
睁开眼睛时，阿鲁巴眼前是排列的活字。书本后面是整齐的书架，耳边是夏季的蝉声大合奏，嗡嗡嗡地随着汗水一起滑落。他抬起头环顾四周，露天的书市人来人往，身边的客人似乎试读完了一本书，合上走了。  
尽管脑子有些混沌，但他还记得发生了什么。刚才，他还和艾鲁夫在那黑色的房间里。但是同时，他也记得自己来到这里的来龙去脉。梦境的缝隙与梦境似乎同时进行，只是流速不同，就好像是魔界和人界之间的白色空隙一样。  
没错，这回阿鲁巴完全记得自己是谁。被人称作红狐的世界的勇者、国营研究所的所长，但同时现在的他是梦境里的高中生，离他到京都上大学大约还有几个月。  
循环了许多遍的世界记忆一口气汇聚到脑海里，让他有一种轻微的呕吐感。这个梦境里至少有十年份的记忆，以至于原本的现实就好像是上辈子的事情。为了保持镇静，他假装看着书页，努力在脑子里整理现在的情况。  
自己是考生，前来参加8月大学的开放日活动。正好鸭川附近在举行纳凉旧书市，就顺路过来看看了。  
虽然不知道是为什么，可是这个世界似乎形成了一个封闭的循环，从自己上大学，到罗斯离开为止。当务之急，是寻找从梦境中出去的方法。  
他可以感觉到自己体内的魔力制造君在正常的工作。多年的勤学苦练后，魔力暴走这个词离他已经很远了。但还是难免出现一些出乎意料的小情况。总之，先试试能不能直接解除——默默在内心行使魔力，却什么都没有发生。恐怕是不满足某种条件，就没有办法解开。正如艾鲁夫所说的，直到阿鲁巴掉进那缝隙里，阿鲁巴甚至都无法察觉到自己正在做梦。现在的阿鲁巴，或许可以说是处于一种明晰梦的状态，看来控制着梦境的并不是现在的自己，是更像潜意识一类的东西。  
阿鲁巴久违地对自己的力量感到头疼，没想到自己在每一个梦境里口口声声要找的责任人，到头来就是自己。但事到如今也只能见招拆招。在福猫饭店时，他是想着要改变这种情况才到达了这个地点，那么此时，应该会发生一些有关系的事情才对——正这样想着，旁边突然响起一声尖利的大喊：  
“小偷！！”  
有人从阿鲁巴身后飞奔而过，带起了一阵风。一个背着包戴着帽子的年轻男子飞快跑过，怀里似乎还揣着些什么。出于一种反射性的，又或者说阿鲁巴就是这种性格，他几乎想都没想，就中断了自己的思考，跟着冲了上去。  
如果是还没有发现自己还在做梦的阿鲁巴，大概做不到身手如此矫健，甚至还会因为性格中的胆小，错过赶上去的追加时期。但是作为红狐的阿鲁巴，脚速轻松超过了一般的小偷，以再干脆不过的姿势上了一个擒拿，把男人按倒在地。因为动作太过漂亮，古书市里往来的人流都发出了赞叹的声音，甚至有人开始掏出手机拍照。阿鲁巴心里一愣，糟糕，是不是做的太过火了，一瞬间的晃神，手下的人挣扎的拳头便砸中了他的侧腰。阿鲁巴眉头一皱，但明显这种打击，对于习惯被打（这个部位更是特别习惯）的他来说几乎不痛不痒，很快，后面又追过来几个工作人员，小偷顺利地就被制服了。  
把小偷交给工作人员，阿鲁巴拍了拍自己裤腿上的灰尘，见四处散落着小偷掉落的钱财和书本，又主动帮忙。他弯腰拾起脚边的一本书，转身想递给自己身后追上来的店员：  
“你好，这是——”  
话说到一半就断了，因为阿鲁巴愣住了——站在他面前的，是穿着工作人员制服的罗斯。这里是循环了多少次的梦境，而罗斯也在这梦里更是阿鲁巴早就知道的事实，可是在这样毫无心理准备的情况下突然相遇，阿鲁巴的大脑还是短暂地短路了。  
嗯？搞不好……这是他们第一次见面？  
内心的慌乱让时间的流逝变得漫长起来。面前的人似乎在等着他把话说完，所以也半晌没有说话，等了好一会儿都没有下文，才开口道：  
“谢谢你。”  
熟悉、温文有礼的敬语。他接过阿鲁巴递出的书，可是阿鲁巴却因为怀念之情恍了神，忘了松开手。  
“勇者先生。”  
“咦？！”  
突然被这么称呼，阿鲁巴自然是吓得跳了起来，甚至发出了奇怪的叫声。罗斯应该没有记忆，为什么——这么说来，每一次遇见罗斯，他都会这么叫自己。  
“不论是你刚才的义举，还是现在你抓着这样一本书不放的行为，我想你真的非常适合这个称呼。”  
阿鲁巴这才想起来，他还没看清自己到底捡起了一本什么书。一低头，古色古香的纸面映入眼帘，但标题的大字却让人看了有些脸红心跳。不用想，也知道，这虽然是古籍，但恐怕里面记载的是以前的人夜晚不可为人道的生活。阿鲁巴唰地脸红到了耳根。  
“难道你是为了这本书才追上去的吗？可真是了不起的勇者先生。”  
刚刚还没面无表情的罗斯，这会儿已经露出了熟悉到不行的坏笑，为了坚决捍卫自己的名誉清白，阿鲁巴气运丹田地吼了一声：  
“当然不是！”  
顺势松开了手。罗斯似乎也开完了玩笑，又道了声谢，准备离去。一瞬间的转身，在阿鲁巴眼里竟有了几重的影子。啊，这个画面，他不是第一次看到，恐怕在之前、之前、再之前的梦境里，他都与罗斯在这纳凉旧书市遇见过。只是自己不仅每次都站在原地，甚至还忘记了这件事情。  
如果这就是艾鲁夫说的良机——想到这儿，阿鲁巴已经抓住了罗斯的手腕。  
“等、等一下。”  
罗斯疑惑地回过头，听着阿鲁巴断断续续地找借口道：  
“要是你不介意的话，可以带我去你们店里看看吗……我会买书的。”  
  
  
从结果来说，那天后来阿鲁巴跟着罗斯到了书店，并且稀里糊涂的买了一堆自己也不记得的书，最后还要到了罗斯的联系方式。这时候的阿鲁巴还不住在京都，所以傍晚就踏上了归途。新干线上他检查自己的行李，才发现在自己胡乱挑选的那堆书里，混进了一本《西日本纪行》。小心翼翼地翻开后页，扉页还真的写着“西昂”的联系方式。  
没想到上一次的梦境背后，还隐藏着这样的信息。不，谁也不能保证，梦境与梦境之间有完全一样的起因和经过。但现在也没有必要去考据这些细节了。为什么罗斯总是会用同样的方式称呼自己，为什么不知不觉中他们又会有所交集——阿鲁巴隐约地觉得明白了一些事情。  
他打开手机，看着刚刚拿到的联系方式，又不知道该写点什么。要不干脆对罗斯说明真相？不，之前的几个世界，罗斯都没有记忆，要是他不知道，那突然说出这些莫名其妙的事情的自己看起来根本就是个脑子有病的人，他可不想因此被罗斯躲着走。而且，可以的话，他还是希望能在不要被罗斯察觉的情况下解决这件事情。这个世界的罗斯过着安稳的生活，就当是让他做个好梦也好。  
[今天承蒙关照了。我已经在回家的路上了。可以的话下次还想再去一次旧书市好好逛逛。罗斯经常参加旧书市的活动吗？]  
小心翼翼地写了一段不会露出破绽的文字，发出去的时候才发现看起来有那么点奇怪的搭讪感。果不其然回复非常不留情面，但是回复速度非常迅速。  
[你是在打听别人的隐私吗？太恶心了。]  
虽说自己已经非常习惯这样的恶言恶语了，可好歹现在他对于罗斯来说是个刚刚认识不久的人吧……哦不，他差点忘了这个人刚认识的时候就这样了。  
[这只是普通的闲聊啊？！不想回答的话我不勉强啦……]  
[算了。今天我是过去帮亲戚的忙的。因为我也不住在京都，所以也算不上经常去。]  
[亲戚啊。是暑假过去玩吗？]  
这个世界的罗斯应该和自己同龄。  
[又在打听别人隐私了]  
[我只是接话啊！]  
[差不多吧。当大学教授的亲戚有参加旧书市的运营，刚好我和我哥在这边过暑假，就帮下忙。]  
看来这个梦境的罗斯也是和雷克一起来日本的。阿鲁巴脑里晃过那次蠢兮兮的自虐式代理代理战争，当时的雷克和克莱尔可真叫一个无法无天。而罗斯——一想起罗斯对自己的种种暴行，就会一同想起当时自己花田盛开的脑袋。像那样可怕与可爱共存的笑脸，还要去哪再找一个？  
正因为是梦，所以自己现实中的心情也会唐突地在梦里出现。既然已经记起来了，那也就不用跟自己讨论自己到底是什么时候开始对罗斯怀抱那种感情了，那肯定是在梦境以前的事情。  
拍了几把自己泛红的脸，阿鲁巴想了想后，又给罗斯发过去几个字。  
[我打算考京都的大学。可以的话明年也一起去旧书市吧。]  
  
  
*  
  
  
被不知名的少年抓住手腕时，他的话语在罗斯耳边响起了好几重的回声。第一眼见到他时，他正以动作片里才会出现的身手制服了一名可怜的小偷。在四周的一片掌声中，罗斯就呆呆地看着他看了好一会儿，觉得心里有些乱糟糟地，急需用点什么来缓和一下。  
少年的反射速度让他惊讶。能这样毫不思索就冲上去的人实在是少数，那少年要不就是对自己的身手有绝对的信心，要不就是其实是个不过脑的傻瓜。这样的人该用什么词来形容呢，最后他心里蓦然出现了一个叫勇者的词，奇怪的是这词还感觉特别合适，大概找不到另外一个能让罗斯更加安心使用的词了。  
所以他没忍住和那少年说了几句话，却没想到被叫住了。被叫住的同时还引起了这么神奇的生理现象——紧接着他觉得有什么东西涌入了自己脑里，一闪而过。  
在少年眼里看来，也许他只是因为被突然叫住才睁大了眼睛吧。但其实这里面有更深层的原因——自己和眼前的少年并不是第一次见，他突然有这种感觉。  
为了解答自己内心的疑虑，他和少年——阿鲁巴交换了联系方式。分开时，他还发现少年把一个刻着45号数字的挂坠落在了他的摊位上。和他发信息时，总觉得有一种老朋友般的熟悉感。他骤然对阿鲁巴有了兴趣，于是决定和阿鲁巴进同一所大学（虽然，原本他就有此打算），成绩公布之后，也欣然答应了阿鲁巴搬进同一间学生宿舍的邀请。  
因为克莱尔早就住在里头的关系，他和阿鲁巴的房间被安排在克莱尔的斜对面相邻。开学之前大家都很忙碌，所以他和阿鲁巴也还没打上几次照面，于是相约在新生体检那天在校门口碰个头。  
为什么没有直接一起从宿舍出发，是因为他答应帮雷克的忙，所以一大早还去了别的地方。他的兄长是学园祭事务局——负责运营学园祭的学校公认社团的成员之一，新学期伊始的招新明显让老生焦头烂额。麻利地处理了一些事情后，事务局成员阿鲁夫晃着他一头漂亮的金发，拼死地开始劝诱自己进社团，社员的崩溃程度可见一斑。  
“拜托了！艾鲁夫那家伙又不知道死到哪里去了，如果西昂君能来帮忙的话——”  
“哈……”  
虽然也没有特别地厌恶事务局的工作，但是也想不到加入的理由的罗斯只能应和着，一边给阿鲁巴发信息指示他来事务局的迎新据点汇合。有些奇怪的是，平时总是很快回信的阿鲁巴今天一直没声，这让罗斯有些烦躁。  
过了不久后，阿鲁巴的身影终于在人堆里出现了。但是后面还跟着一个人——准确来说，阿鲁巴是被后面那个人推到摊位前的，而阿鲁巴本人像苦瓜似的皱着一个脸。  
“阿鲁夫，我回来了！还有，我带回来了一个新社员。”  
“艾鲁夫！你跑哪里去了！”  
崩溃边缘的阿鲁夫像弹簧一样跳起来，一把拽过了自称艾鲁夫、操一口奇怪关西腔的同级生的耳朵。艾鲁夫一边喊痛一边重申自己既然招了新那也算是干了活，一边大喊着介绍道：  
“那边的阿鲁巴同学说要加入我们——等等，你这边也招到新人了？”  
虽然是疑问句，但是艾鲁夫的口气里仿佛没有什么疑惑，让罗斯有一种奇怪的异样感。罗斯给阿鲁巴使了个眼色，但是阿鲁巴似乎没有要否定的意思。  
“啊……嗯，我能填个申请表吗？”  
“勇者先生，你要加入这里吗？”  
“嗯……”  
不晓得阿鲁巴为什么眉头紧皱，难不成还能被人威逼利诱了？罗斯感到纳闷，但阿鲁夫却很是开心，赶紧掏出了迎新表格。那晒黑的看起来又感觉哪里怪怪的，更重要的是，在加入社团这件事情上，罗斯原本就打算看阿鲁巴的情况行事。  
也是没想到，这么快就有了答应别人的理由。  
“阿鲁夫前辈，我也填一下表格吧。”  
“真的吗？！”  
不知道为什么，阿鲁夫和阿鲁巴的脸色同时亮了起来，口气里充满了喜悦。这让罗斯感到很无所适从，于是他顺手给了阿鲁巴一拳。  
“唔噗！接下来还要体检啊……”  
在阿鲁巴捂着侧腹蹲下时，他迅速地填好了表格。这期间艾鲁夫一直在旁边露出奇怪的微笑，末了他接过表格，对罗斯说了一句：  
“我敢保证西昂君在我们事务局一定会度过非常有意义的青春的。”  
“你又为什么知道我名字。”  
“当然是听阿鲁夫说的啊。”  
可疑。罗斯皱起眉头打量这个人，阿鲁巴则在旁边打断了艾鲁夫，似乎并不想让艾鲁夫和罗斯说太多的话。这种有所隐瞒的感觉一点点地消磨着罗斯的忍耐心，但看着胡闹的艾鲁夫和阿鲁夫，之前有过的那种熟悉的感觉又回来了。他不是第一次见到这群人——又有什么涌入了他的脑海里，一阵晕眩袭击了他后，他勉强扶住桌子站稳了。  
“罗斯！怎么了？”  
阿鲁巴紧张地凑上前来，那张脸一下子在罗斯眼前放大了。阿鲁巴，阿鲁巴·弗流林戈，原本是连史莱姆都打不赢的菜鸟，却成了享誉世界的勇者，终结了克莱尔西昂的传说的人。现在是研究所的所长……没错，每天在研究所里他就看着这几个人瞎闹。嗯？那现在这里是——这里不是自己的现实。  
阿鲁巴的脸还在他面前晃。但是罗斯的思绪渐渐平静了下来。混乱过后，他很快对情况进行了分析。这个世界可以感觉到魔力，是勇者先生的魔力。这个世界和勇者先生有关吗？可是这个人现在正在自己面前傻乎乎地喊着自己的名字呢。  
“吵死了……勇者先生的脸好近好恶心……”  
“啊？！我在担心你呢！你真的没事吗？”  
罗斯深吸了一口气，身上的盗汗算是退去了。他看了一眼似乎对情况一无所知的阿鲁巴，决定先把想法藏在心里。总之现在该先搞清楚情况再采取行动。也不知道是什么原理，一旦意识到这里并不是自己原本所在的世界，他立刻也明白了这已经不是自己第一次参加大学迎新了。好几次，应该有好几次了——他甚至记起之前都和阿鲁巴发生过什么。  
这笨蛋勇者到底要给人添多少麻烦啊。想到这里他又给了面前好近好恶心的阿鲁巴一记直拳。  
  
  
原本沉浸在能和罗斯碰头的喜悦中的阿鲁巴，一到校门口就看见了一个意料之外的面孔。艾鲁夫笑得一脸灿烂地在校门口等着他，像个没事人一样跟他打招呼。  
“新学期好啊阿鲁巴先生！”  
“艾鲁夫？！”  
“好像因为我们在那个房间碰头了，所以这个世界打算把我融入到阿鲁巴先生的社交范围里了呢。哎呀～我总算可以出来活动活动了。”  
“啊？什么情况……”  
“也就是说，阿鲁巴先生的潜意识已经认识到我的存在了。所以我就不用再当占卜师了。阿鲁夫也在，托你的福我总算没那么无聊了呢。怎么样，阿鲁巴先生，要不要加入学园祭事务局啊？”  
“等等，这又是什么逻辑……”  
还没招架住艾鲁夫连珠炮似的发言，艾鲁夫又揽着阿鲁巴的肩膀说起了悄悄话。  
“阿鲁巴先生也想快点从这个世界出去吧？要是在同一个社团，交换情报不就方便很多了吗？”  
不得不承认这倒是有道理。阿鲁巴自己也早有此想法。要解决眼前的问题，艾鲁夫是这个梦境里唯一知道事情所有原委的人。只是他没有设想到事情这么突然，一时有些难以做出回答，支支吾吾地说道：  
“先说好，我可不会进福猫饭店。”  
“啊，那边的事你不用担心啦。阿鲁巴先生只要负责‘表面’就可以了。做的事情和学生会也差不了多少啦，安心安心。而且，我想西昂君也会跟来的，你就期待着吧。”  
结果事情被艾鲁夫一路说中。阿鲁巴总觉得让自己头疼的事又变多了，也不知道这是不是错觉。  
  
  
几天后，学园祭事务所像所有的常规社团一样，选择在鸭川三角洲举行迎新晚会。罗斯记得这个事情。在他和阿鲁巴参加过的大部分社团，都会在这里举行迎新。而大部分的时候，阿鲁巴会沦为学长们绝佳的玩具。  
“哎呀，阿鲁巴君被学长们包围了呢。”  
克莱尔不负责任地感叹着，和罗斯在稍微远一些的地方吃吃喝喝。罗斯当然也知道克莱尔要说这句话，这句话他已经听过很多遍了。  
虽然不知道详情，但是这里是以阿鲁巴的魔力为基础创造出来的世界是板上钉钉的事情。因为某种原因，他和阿鲁巴已经在这个世界里循环了好几遍——要不然就不能解释这些交错的记忆是哪里来的了。  
虽然每一个世界都会有颇为不同的经历，但是也有诸多事情是会重复发生的。就好像现在，克莱尔就要说：  
“西碳不去帮他一下？”  
看，一说就中。这个世界不是虚假的，身边的人也确实都是自己认识的人。但是有自觉的似乎极少——罗斯还没搞清楚阿鲁巴本人到底有没有自觉。考虑到阿鲁巴本人绝对是问题的中心，他也不敢贸然出手。剩下的，就只有晒黑的——恐怕就算问了，他也不肯老实回答吧。  
罗斯叹了口气，走到阿鲁巴身后。被几个学长包围着坐在地上的阿鲁巴抬头看着他，露出了有些慌乱的眼神。  
“哎呀哎呀居然在这里遇到勇者先生。”  
“我们从刚才就一直在同一个会场吧！”  
“就这么想受人欢迎吗？”  
“才没有！”  
虽然说的事情都不一样，但不管是阿鲁巴慌张的表情，还是罗斯黑夜下闪耀的红眸，对阿鲁巴和罗斯来说都再熟悉不过。这些光景，他们毫无疑问的都见过。  
罗斯应该该没有发现吧，阿鲁巴想。  
怎么还不发现啊这人，罗斯想。  
就这样，“全新”的大学生活又再一次开始了。  
  
  
*  
  
  
不管怎么说，四叠半的房间实在算不上是宽敞。四张半榻榻米围起来的7.7平方米的正方形，只要日常稍微随意一些，就很容易被各种生活气息占满。于是，寮内收拾得最整齐的那个人，他的房间永远就会接纳最多男子大学生。搬进这里后，雷克和克莱尔自然而然地成为了罗斯房间里的常客，而就在他隔壁的阿鲁巴更不用提。  
“啊——我不干了！西碳太强了！”  
被罗斯连续KO了十回三局两胜，克莱尔终于发出了投降的呼喊。手柄被随便丢在一边，克莱尔直挺挺地倒在榻榻米上。时针指向下午三点，正好是最容易睡着的午后时间。  
“不玩了！我要睡了！”  
年长好几届的克莱尔像小孩子一样抱怨道。罗斯看着早在另一边睡得打起呼噜的哥哥，这下可好房里又要塞进一具尸体，实在没法不露出一脸嫌弃的表情。  
“明明是你自己说要打这个。”  
“我没想到西碳这么强啊！”  
说完克莱尔翻了个身，就突然没声了。睡得太快几乎是迅雷不及掩耳之势。罗斯叹了口气。屏幕还闪着光，原本这游戏机和游戏就不是他的，而是雷克寄放在这里的（毕竟要玩多人对战游戏只有罗斯的房间够空间），输给就没玩过几次的罗斯，真不知道该说是谁强谁弱。刚去倒了杯水的阿鲁巴折了回来，小心翼翼地绕过地上的两具尸体，挤了挤在罗斯旁边坐下了。他先是看了看雷克和克莱尔，露出一种柔和而放松的笑容，随后眼角扫了一眼罗斯，有些窘迫地缩了缩身子，面上微微有些紧张。  
这些小动作被罗斯看在眼里。罗斯其实早就有所察觉——阿鲁巴·弗流林戈或许对自己抱有好感。这不仅仅在别的世界里是已验证的事情，甚至在原本的现实，就已经是决定事项。罗斯一直都知道，只是他绝对不想说出口罢了。  
虽然不乐意说出口，但他对此抱有十二分的尊重。在某次雷克和克莱尔进行着傻乎乎的代理战争的世界里，他也尽自己最大的努力去回应了阿鲁巴对自己的态度。唯有由自己先说出口这件事，他是打死都不要的。特别是——在对方对罗斯的想法毫无察觉的情况下。  
这个世界对自己实在是太温和了。不管怎样，他的家庭永远圆满。克莱尔永远会在自己身边。这个世界恐怕永远只会有阿鲁巴所期待的东西出现，惬意得就像梦境。而做梦的本人却根本不知道对此有没有自觉。  
“还要继续玩吗？”  
阿鲁巴看着屏幕上被克莱尔丢在一边的角色提问道。罗斯放下手柄。  
“我随便。勇者先生你可以挑个你喜欢的游戏。就那边那堆。”  
阿鲁巴恭敬不如从命地抽出装满游戏的箱子。射击、格斗、RPG……每一张都是耳熟能详的名作。某著名王道RPG系列整齐地塞了一大排，也算是看得出雷克的趣味了。传说、勇者、冒险……看着封面上熟悉的宣传词，阿鲁巴突然轻轻笑出了声：  
“好怀念啊。”  
罗斯想了想，反问道：  
“怀念吗？”  
“嗯，就想起以前……我当时也很喜欢这一作。”  
阿鲁巴看上去不像是在撒谎的样子，但是中途眼神却似乎有些闪烁。罗斯有些怀疑的眯起了眼睛。最近，他总觉得阿鲁巴是有事瞒着他的。自然不是说他闭口不提自己的心情，而是别的正事。虽然每一次怀疑，他都没有确凿的证据，现在的阿鲁巴，已经不是当年那个什么事都写在脸上、只会哭鼻子的16岁小孩了。但凭借相处多年的直觉，他还是觉得自己的疑虑是有一定可信性的。  
有时候可能只是一些细小的不自然，又比如最近，阿鲁巴和艾鲁夫有时候会看他不在，交头接耳好像在商量些什么。不管阿鲁巴是不是对这个世界有所自觉，总之，他大概在隐瞒一些什么事情。  
区区一个勇者先生，居然还想着偷偷摸摸。这让罗斯有些不爽，于是他踹了对面一脚，趁阿鲁巴因为痛楚掉下手里的游戏时接过。  
“那就玩这个吧。”  
“这有必要踹我吗？等等，这不是单人操作的游戏吗，要不我们换一个……”  
“谁说要你玩了，当然是我玩啊。”  
“是这样吗？！不，我倒是无所谓看着你玩啦……”  
“想不到你有一直盯着别人看的变态趣味！走开变态！”  
“好痛！身和心都好痛！我要看的是游戏！不要再踹了！”  
  
  
*  
  
  
明知道自己在做梦，还要继续在梦里生活，比阿鲁巴想的要更难一些。有时候，他很难把握一些分寸。毕竟现在的他知道太多梦里的自己不该知道的信息，时不时就容易产生一些不协调。还好自己就算说了什么本应不知道的事情，克莱尔和雷克他们这样的直肠子也只会用一句太厉害了来总结。但对罗斯，这招显然不太管用，所以阿鲁巴还是尽量小心翼翼地扮演着自己这个角色。尽管总有一天会结束，但他还是希望罗斯能多享受一天这样的假期。  
快乐的时间总是过得飞快。心里知道自己该早点找到脱离这个世界的方法，可是不知不觉中又开始享受这梦境中的学生生活。罗斯就住在他隔壁，哪怕是有点声响，都会互相听见。每天，他们一群人都在讴歌青春原本的样子，名副其实的如梦似幻。入学时的春天早已远去，夏天也已经结束，秋风吹起，离他们的学园祭也越来越近了。  
学园祭事务局是一个人数大约只有50个人的社团，每年以成功运营举办大学的学园祭为目标。容客量为6位数的大学学园祭仅凭几十个学生策划，实际上是非常有挑战性的。于是越接近开办日期，事情也就越来越多起来。现在罗斯和阿鲁夫出去各个社团协调情况，而阿鲁巴和艾鲁夫留守部室处理能在部室处理的工作。  
乏了，阿鲁巴的心思便从电脑屏幕里的文件上游移开去，落下的叹息敏锐的被局长座位上的艾鲁夫听见了。  
“累了就休息吧——”  
他随意地喊道，而阿鲁巴回答了他完全不同的事情。  
“艾鲁夫，你一定知道离开方法吧。”  
“我是知道，可是我也已经早就告诉阿鲁巴先生了啊。”  
话题的切换自如正是这个人的长处，缺点是总爱给他兜圈子。  
“我可不记得你告诉我了，不都是些拐弯抹角的提示嘛。”  
“哪有哪有，我真的已经说得很直白了——阿鲁巴先生只要做自己想做的事就好了，只要随心机会一定会来的。”  
“就不能更具体一点吗。”  
“那也太不识趣了，您还是放过我吧～”  
阿鲁巴有些扫兴，坐直身体后丢出手里的橡皮擦，直击艾鲁夫的脑门。被打中的人倒好，一副十分尽兴的样子。说的如此轻巧，可是这个世界对于阿鲁巴来说已经相当于完美。若是以梦的标准来说，那绝对是个美梦吧。重要的人都在自己身边，过着平安快乐的生活，每天都开心得乐不思蜀。要说有什么还没被满足的欲望，那也只有自己的那一点点不足以说的恋慕之心了。想和罗斯多说话、多度过更多的时光、知道彼此的事情，只有这一件事，他永远不知道什么叫满足，除此之外，到底还可以有什么想要的？  
重复着没有建设性的思考，时间又悄悄溜走。在一个深秋晴朗的日子里，阿鲁巴想起有东西忘在了部室，于是在非活动时间折了过去。推开门时，部室里一片安静。原本就不是活动时间，加上最近大家的工作基本都不在部室里，可以算是预料之内。阿鲁巴走到自己的位置上，找到自己想要的东西，无意间扫到房间深处的会客间里似乎有个人影。  
他立刻认出来那是谁。走近一看，果然是罗斯在沙发上睡着了。因为平时也有人会在部室小憩，所以会客间里备了毛毯等用具，可以让人轻松睡上一觉。阿鲁巴无言地盯着看了罗斯一会儿，帮他把毯子拉好，蹲坐在他面前。  
阿鲁巴恐怕可以一直这样盯着罗斯的脸看上一天。和罗斯相识以来他有见过几次这样和平的睡脸吗？旅行的时候，战士罗斯永远比他睡得晚起的早，谁让他当时还只是个16岁9点就要睡觉的孩子。而那之后的事情，就不提让这个人能睡个安稳觉是多么难得可贵的事情了。  
虽然在终会有完结的梦境里说这样的话似乎有些奇怪，但如果能保护这幅光景他大概什么都愿意做。除此之外，从他个人角度来讲他也相当欣赏这张睡脸也是相当重要的因素。不敢去碰，自己留个念想总可以吧。要是这世界是自己的潜意识在作祟的，那他只能希望不要在这种时候忽生阻碍。实在忍不住这样的诱惑，他掏出手机，对准焦距，把罗斯舒展得平缓的脸收进了手机画面里。关不了的拍照声让他心里狠狠地紧张了一下，久久地在耳边盘旋。  
他偷偷瞄了罗斯两眼，对方似乎没有动静，于是又检查了一下自己刚刚拍好的照片，确认了好几次把它好好保存到手机里。再抬起头时，罗斯已经坐起身来。  
阿鲁巴倒吸一口冷气，就差没大叫着跳起来。他猛地站了起来，后退了两步。  
被发现了吗？！被发现了吗？还没有吧？到底被发现了没有？？  
罗斯打了个哈欠，扭头看见身边的阿鲁巴，脸上却没有表情。这让阿鲁巴有些捉摸不透，心里更加一阵发虚。  
“勇者先生……”  
还含有些睡意的声音。罗斯看了看周围，发现只有他们两个人，又好像想起了什么似的，嘀咕道：“正好。”又抬起头看着阿鲁巴的眼睛问，“勇者先生，你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”  
“诶？！没、没有啊？”  
阿鲁巴发出了特别没出息的一声破音，大脑直接停摆了。被看见了，被看见了，被看见了。要怎么解释，怎么解释都很奇怪，如果只是被打那倒还是好的，可是——罗斯见阿鲁巴没有回答，起身走到他面前。  
“你这是什么反应。……真的没有吗？还有，你干嘛盯着别人睡觉啊？”  
听到后半句阿鲁巴几乎是抽搐了一下，脸红一阵白一阵，最后大喊着“我真的没有！！”就夺门而去。殊不知道罗斯想要说的是另外的事，完全没料到阿鲁巴会有这样激烈的行动，只能愣在原地半晌没有反应过来。  
“啊？”  
不管阿鲁巴有没有说实话，但总归他就算知道些什么，也没有想要告诉他的意思。这虽然让罗斯有些窝火，但一想到平日这个人也只会把”依靠我“挂在嘴边，又觉得也不是什么怪事。  
“到底是怎样啊……”  
这个世界里的自己因为知道自己最终会离开，所以从不打算告诉阿鲁巴真相。而世界永远会在自己离开的那一刻被重置。那么留给他们的选择，要不就是在那一刻到来之前找到方法，要不就是在世界崩坏未重建的一瞬间找到突破口。明显后者风险更大，所以罗斯思前想后，还是打算确认一下阿鲁巴到底对现在的情况有没有自觉。只是罗斯原本对自己看穿阿鲁巴的谎言的本领颇有自信，现在却有些拿不准这个莫名其妙的反应。他抓了抓后脑勺，不耐烦地啧了一声。  
  
  
“那是什么。”  
学园祭第一天，来学园祭玩耍的露基对罗斯发出了这样的质疑。虽然她还没有升上大学，但父母是这所大学教授的她早就和罗斯、阿鲁巴他们混熟。说这话的时候，露基看着罗斯身后45度大约50米开外的地方，不用看，罗斯也知道她在问的是谁。  
“大概是转职当背后灵的勇者先生吧。”  
“真是的，阿鲁巴先生一点都不坦率。”  
明明小他们许多，但露基总是能对他们做出一针见血且毫不留情的点评，这或许就是所谓的女人的直觉。那天以后，阿鲁巴似乎有意识地躲着罗斯。一反常态的早上早早出门，晚上也见不到人影。加上社团最近正是繁忙期，直到今天学园祭开幕，两人也没说上几句话。这感觉虽然不是很好，但是要自己去拦截阿鲁巴也感觉非常让人火大，所以罗斯选择了什么也不做。  
虽然是阿鲁巴自己躲着罗斯，可是看起来他对此非常心神不宁。见了面不敢说话，可又总是若有若无地跟在罗斯后头。看着他在那里自己一个人表情丰富手足无措也挺好玩的，所以罗斯就不打扰他了。  
“罗斯先生也是哦。”少女的声音把罗斯的思绪拉了回来。只见她笑眯眯地看着罗斯，认真地点评道，“只要罗斯先生坦率一点，阿鲁巴先生肯定会立刻坦白一切的。”  
这样被年纪小的少女看穿，罗斯心里一惊。  
“你说话真的很不留情面。”  
“哼哼哼。”  
露基得意地叉了会儿腰，罗斯已经想一个人走开了。偏偏这时候眼角又扫见阿鲁巴在不远处瞟自己，真想丢个东西把他给砸晕了。  
“露基，我还有工作，你和克莱尔他们汇合吧。”  
“嗯，好。罗斯先生加油哦！”  
不想让自己流连于这些思绪里，罗斯又开始专注于自己本来的工作。学园祭期间的风纪和秩序维持非常重要，特别是今年还发了新的通知，不管是明知故犯的人还是无意为之，都要特别关注才行。此时已经差不多入夜，情绪高涨的人也越来越多，正是工作最紧张的时候。因为不想分神，趁着人多和天色暗下来的掩护，罗斯三下两下地甩掉了身后的阿鲁巴。  
虽然对外校的人来说可能没什么概念，但是在今年出展学园祭的社团里，罗斯可谓是恶名远扬。说话狠毒和毫不留情的工作态度让大家看见他都小心翼翼地检查起了自己有没有违规。今天的罗斯看上去心情更是不太好的样子，走过哪里摊位上的负责人都要打个冷颤。可惜就是有不太识趣的人对此一无所知。也不怪他们，毕竟学园祭的客人更多是平时不参与举办事务的普通学生和外校客人。  
“不好意思，今年学园祭禁止酒精饮料。”  
路过一个角落时，罗斯很快逮到一群看上去已经有些烂醉的团体。到前年为止学园祭都没有禁止酒精，但也因此发生了很多事故；去年采取了分时段禁酒也没有改善，今年不得已只好全部禁止。事前他们已经给所有入场的客人发放通知传单，广播也会循环播放通知，在这样的情况下还违规的人，只好请他们离开活动区域。罗斯掏出通知单递给对方，可惜对面不太领情。  
“胡说什么呢，我来好多次了从来都可以喝酒。”  
“就是就是。”  
这几个人身材都要比罗斯高大，但罗斯也毫不怯场。身为工作人员他不能毫无理由对客人动粗，所以只好给予口头警告。  
“所以说是今年的规定啊。”  
在今年两个字上加了重音，话语中的压力让其中几个人缩了缩身子，但也有人明显不想就此罢休，趁着酒劲揪起了罗斯的领子，要他给个说法。罗斯不紧不慢地抓住对方的手腕，用力一拧，就痛得对方松开了自己。被教训的人痛叫一声蹲下去，身后的同伴见状也冲上来想要罗斯点好看。左右一边一个人，一个被罗斯闪身躲过，伸出脚一绊，另一个就摔了个狗啃泥。  
就算不能用魔法，罗斯也还不至于被这些小年轻为难住。他打开手机拨通了风纪队负责人的电话，准备等其他人过来支援领这几个人去休息所待着。接通电话时，他下意识看了一下四周，确认阿鲁巴不在附近，却就在这时候，不知道从哪里又冲出来一个人。  
啊，这个角度好像有点躲不开。他正采取防御的姿势，想象中的冲击却没有落到自己身上。咚地一声有人被摁到了地上，一回头，仿佛看见有人的眼睛闪过一丝红光。  
这世界似乎不能发动魔法，所以约莫是罗斯的错觉。但阿鲁巴一脸严肃地把动粗的人按在地上，淡淡地警告道：  
“请不要使用暴力。”  
正好附近的风纪员也已经赶到，很快这几个人就被带走了。罗斯想窥探这个人的表情，却见他突然昂起头，脸上满是怒气。  
“你干嘛一个人走开啊！我不是说了可以更依赖我一点的吗！”  
这个世界的你，好像还没有说过这种话。心里虽然知道，但是罗斯决定先不拆穿他。  
“……不是勇者先生你自己先避开我的吗。”  
被戳中痛脚的阿鲁巴变得通红，掩住自己的脸又揉乱了自己的头发。  
“啊……啊啊！好好好，是我的错……总之，别再自己冒险了！接下来你和我一起行动可以吧？”  
“如果勇者先生愿意告诉我到底瞒了我什么事的话。”  
罗斯勾起嘴角，阿鲁巴却像是闭了一口气一样，脸甚至比刚才更红了。果然这个人就是要表情这样变来变去才是最好玩，罗斯暗暗想着，却也不太明白阿鲁巴到底有什么好这么大反应。只见阿鲁巴掩着脸做了好一会儿心理斗争，半晌才嘟着嘴小声嘀咕道：  
“……不管怎样现在不行。你要让我重新找个合适的时候。”  
“那约好了。学园祭后你不说就别想再拥有肋骨了。”  
“你想折断全部吗？！”  
啊，果然这样才对嘛。远处传来前夜祭开始的音乐声。  
  
  
*  
  
  
已经没有退路了。虽说事出偶然，可是事到如今阿鲁巴想自己也只能壮起这个胆子。一直以来，他都把自己的想法藏在心里。他想只要罗斯现在能够获得属于他的安宁，那自己只是在一旁看着也非常自得其乐。不想破坏这种平衡，也成了他一拖再拖的借口。这几天，他躲着藏着也到了极限。原本以为勉强足够的相处，轻易地就愈加膨胀起来。想和罗斯共度每一天，仅仅是几天的时间，原本安稳的情绪就已经波涛翻腾。想打破这样的状态，就只能面对现实，把自己的心情传达给罗斯。或许这才是他一直渴望做的事情。  
到这一步，他也终于察觉到，这莫非就是结束这场梦境的关键。正视自己的心情，回答自己的渴望，也就是做自己最想做的事情。想起艾鲁夫一直在重复的话，他心里就一紧，艾鲁夫无疑是懂风情的，要是这事被别人道破，他可保不准要做出点什么来。告白这种事，自己一直连想都没有去想，但只要自己想做，其实随时随地都可以。这就是所谓的良机吗？良机一直悬挂在你的眼前，只是你从来不想去抓住罢了。  
既然已经决定了要做自己能做到的事情，那么现在就没有不鼓起勇气的道理。其实他早就知道，就算罗斯不接受自己的心情，也不至于不谅解自己。他有这种程度的自信与信任。要是世界的门锁没有因此解开，那就再和罗斯商量要怎么做吧。  
为了避开人流，阿鲁巴特意把时间约得很早。吉田神社里的红叶还没落，凉意已经十足。两人默默地走在参道上，好久都没有人说话。终于，阿鲁巴下定决心，停下脚步转过身，两个人面对着面。  
“我……我拍了照片。”  
首先还是得先解释这个事情。罗斯有些不解地看着他。阿鲁巴想着怎么组织语言才不至于换来一记拳头，最终还是选择直奔主题。为了让自己不要中途泄气，他几乎是一口气讲完了全部。  
“罗斯你说的没错，我确实有事瞒着你。我现在有一件必须要做的事情，所以其实不该在这种时候想这些的……但是，一直以来我一直都心有顾忌，顾忌着顾忌着，就忘记怎么正视自己的心情了。这不只是为了罗斯，对于我来说，克莱尔和露基他们也是非常重要的伙伴。正因为这样，不，应该说，最重要的是，我想守护罗斯珍重的所有东西。因为我喜欢罗斯。”  
说出来了。可是还差点。阿鲁巴红着脸，小声补了一句：  
“所以我那天……因为罗斯睡着时的样子太……就拿手机拍了。”  
罗斯睁圆了眼睛没有回答。这实在是在他的预想之外。或者说，阿鲁巴说的内容本身并不那么让他惊讶，可是他并没有预期到两人之间有这样的认识差距。原来这人那天是在做这种事情，并且因为这种事情躲了自己十来天吗？原以为要说的是对这个梦境世界的说明，结果返回来的却是这样的一通自爆。怪不得这个人那天脸总是红一阵白一阵的，过于遗憾以至于罗斯一时间竟说不出话了。  
虽然偷拍的罪行十恶不赦，但是罗斯也知道，这是一个需要认真回答的场合。就是因为这个笨蛋勇者迟迟说不出这句话，这个世界才一个劲地转轱辘。不，这已经无所谓了，要说不开心是假的。不好好回答，也确实太失礼了。努力忍住想要把阿鲁巴揍飞的冲动，罗斯坦白道。  
“勇者先生，你也太自以为是了。”  
就算不愿意说出口，可阿鲁巴早就是罗斯世界的一部分。倘若这个人想要守护自己的所有，那至少也该把自己算进去。  
“我珍重的东西，怎么可能只是因为勇者先生坦白了心意就坏掉。”  
他珍重的东西，全都是这个人帮自己找回来的。如果没有他，那些东西早就摔得粉碎了。事到如今，又何谈顾忌。郑重其事地纠正了阿鲁巴的这个错误认识后，阿鲁巴喊着自己的名字，露出了一张半哭半笑的窝囊脸，像极了16岁时的他在吃尽了苦头后抱紧自己大腿时的表情。罗斯不打算给他整理心情的时间，丢出正事：  
“所以，你说的必须要做的事情，指的是如何从这个世界里出去吗？”  
说到这份上了，罗斯觉得没有必要绕圈子了。很明显，阿鲁巴什么都知道。并不知道罗斯已经取回记忆的阿鲁巴吓了一大跳，大喊道：  
“咦？！为什么……罗斯你……你记得？！”  
“‘这一回’以前我是不记得的，但是中途记起来了。你到底想让我上多少次大学啊？我的时间怎么用是我自己决定的事情。再加上还被偷拍了，勇者先生可真是净给人添麻烦呢。待会我还是要揍你的。”  
但是那都是待会的事。换做平常，罗斯可能已经出手了吧。但是现在他还有重要的回应没有说出口，这也是事关他们能不能解决眼前问题的最重要事项。  
“你这句话，你以为我等了多久啊？”  
按照世界轮回的次数来算可是很惊人的年数了。虽然罗斯也没有资格说别人，现在他也稍微有在反省，可是无论如何解铃还需系铃人，最终他还是只能等这个世界的创造主说出这句话。  
明明心里有数，阿鲁巴却还是不敢肯定。  
“你说的是那句吗……”  
真正想要传达的话语，也就意味着它是——  
“是解开魔法的咒语啊。”  
正如他们所预测的，这个世界在不满足某个特定的条件时，就会无限循环下去。而现在那个特定的条件，也就是阿鲁巴心里最想要却也一直被他视而不见的那句咒文，已经被说出来了。罗斯话音刚落，他们就听见了时钟到点的声音。一阵风吹过后，又回归平静。  
“现在我们应该随时都可以从梦里醒来了。怎样，要再继续待一会儿吗？”  
令人惬意的美梦随时都可以终结，全看做梦的人是否想要醒来。罗斯倒是无所谓，而阿鲁巴摇摇头。  
“在这里的每一天都让我很开心。不过……也许我们应该回到现实世界里好好谈谈这些事情。罗斯，谢谢你……愿意一直等我。”  
在自己的事情上分外迟钝，却在这种时候格外敏锐。阿鲁巴知道罗斯绝不止是等待着魔法的终结，而是认真地在等待着那句话语。这点蒙混过关的小技巧，阿鲁巴已经很习惯了。这简直是他能收到的最直白的回应了。罗斯有些不好意思地扭过了头，阿鲁巴寻思着自己可能得提防一下飞过来的巴掌，但是却什么都没有发生。  
“那……睡醒见？”  
“我会给你肚子一拳叫你起来的。”  
“不要啊！”  
  
*  
  
什么样的睡眠，才算是睡了一个好觉呢？有时候你眼睛一闭一睁，时间就自己消失了八个小时。有时候你觉得睡了一辈子那么长，却痛苦得浑身盗汗。再有时候你中途醒来，却巴不得再次回到刚才的梦里。不管哪一样，那些感受都不像白昼时那般真切，一旦意识清醒，很快睡梦中的事情，都会逐渐消失殆尽。  
但是如约在一记重拳中差点进入下一场永远不会醒的睡眠中醒来时，阿鲁巴知道那绝不止是梦。他在睡梦中花费的时间和精力，全都好好地留在了他的记忆里。这恐怕要多亏自己早已异于常人的体质和力量，又或者说，都怪它们自己才会有这样特殊的体验。  
他捂着肚子对一脸坏笑差点要了他老命的人颤抖着说道：  
“早安……罗斯……”  
“早安，勇者先生。已经下午了哦。作为让我上了至少十年大学的代价，请承包我十年份的雪糕馅蜜。”  
“要求好具体啊……虽然倒是无所谓啦……”  
“还有就是，我并没有看见勇者先生偷拍我呢。我只是在怀疑勇者先生对自己的梦境有自觉而已。”  
“啊？”  
阿鲁巴吓得从床铺上一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，然后被罗斯一句话打破了最后的侥幸心理。  
“也就是说从头到尾都是勇者先生自己在自爆呢。”  
“啊？！”  
“好糗啊勇者先生噗噗噗。”  
“怎么这样……”  
浑身脱力的躺回床上，阿鲁巴本想用心反省一下，可转念一想，毕竟他们已经被命运的黑线绑在了一起。  
那么，这大概就是自己的爱吧。  


  
  
**fin.**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「確かに、ロスの言う通り、ロスには隠し事してるよ。ボクは、今やるべきことがあって、本当はこんなこと言っちゃいけないんだけど…ボクは、ずっと遠慮してた。ロスのためだけじゃない、ボクだって、クレアくんやルキたちのことが大切だ。なにより、ロスのことが好きだから、ロスの大切なものもすべて守りたいんだ。ロスのことが、好きだ。」  
> 「生意気ですよ。」  
> 「オレの大切なものは、勇者さんの気持ちだけで壊れたリはしません。」
> 
> ↑重要对白在我脑内的原生状态是日语所以放一下。
> 
> 这一回卡了很久总算是写完了，尽力了算是……
> 
> 一开始确定好的就只有古书市和最后告白要说的东西，所以其他地方都想了很久。乍看是小津役的罗斯其实在我心里还是挺满满明石役的。每一章都是从古书市初遇的，当然有的世界线里阿鲁并不能那么帅气的制服小偷……
> 
> 本来还想着让阿鲁好好的大彻大悟自动告白，结果还是拗不过来只能用这的方式，大概在我心里的阿鲁就是这么永远还是会在帅完后掉点链子的残念boy吧……
> 
> 但是因为是有了最开始的接触，才会有了之后罗斯这边的推动，所以其实也算是自己好好抓住机会了！
> 
> 我的作业BGM后面都已经变成perfume了你们还没告白
> 
> 另外是学园祭事务局其实是《春宵苦短，少女前进吧》里的梗，这本书和四叠半神话大系是同一个世界观的所以我直接通用了。剧场版里有一段因为同时被苹果砸中脑袋而开始的恋情，本来也想搞搞的后来没搞上就在后记里念叨一下吧。
> 
> 文章结束后两人开始了灭茶苦茶的一洽一洽生活，然后艾鲁夫如愿被阿鲁夫训了一通。谢谢阅读，鞠躬。


End file.
